My Little Shinobi: Amistad que Perdura
by Alexandermon
Summary: Tercera parte de My Little Shinobi. Dieciséis años después de lo ocurrido en Reencuentros, un antiguo enemigo reaparece y hace un movimiento en Konoha. Algo horrible ocurre, y Naruto requiere de Twilight y sus amigas una última vez para dejar una esperanza para el futuro.
1. Prólogo

Luego de su primera visita a Equestria, pasaron dos años para Naruto Uzumaki cuando para sus amigas ponis solo pasó uno. Una nueva amenaza apareció en el Mundo Shinobi: Toneri Ototsuki, último descendiente de Hamura, el hermano del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, había comenzado sus planes para destrui el mundo. Utilizando el poder de un poderoso artefacto llamado el Altar Tenseigan, el Ototsuki intentó estrellar la luna contra la tierra y secuestrar a Hinata Hyuga para crear un nuevo mundo. Pero no contaba con que los ninjas de Konha llamaran a la princesa Luna, Gobernante de la Noche de Equestria, para que detuviera la luna mientras Naruto refugiaba a Hinata en Equestria.

Finalmente, la batalla terminó en el mundo de Equestria Girls con Naruto derrotando a Toneri en combate singular. La luna fue puesta nuevamente en su sitio, y la paz reinó nuevamente en ambos mundos una vez más. Pero no todo eran buenas noticias. Twilight Sparkle descubrió que ambos mundos tenían diferentes escalas de tiempo porque amobs tenían un ciclo en el cual ambos se alejaban cada vez más el uno del otro. Naruto, sin preocuparse, les aseguró que lo que trajera el futuro lo enfrentarían juntos, no importa lo que fuera, y no importa el tiempo que transcurriera, seguirían siendo amigos sin importar que.

Han pasado 18 años luego de la boda entre Naruto y Hinata, mientras que en Equestria pasaron solo unos cuantos meses. Twilight y sus amigas realizan sus labores de Amistad cada vez que el mapa Cutie se los indicaba, y Naruto mantenía una era de paz como Hokage de Konoha mientras observaba a sus hijos crecer hasta convertirse en magníficos ninjas.

Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurría: inquietantes noticias llegaban a la oficina del Hokage, y con estas… malos augurios que no traían nada bueno para Konoha.


	2. Capitulo 1: Fantasma del Pasado

Capítulo 1: Fantasma del pasado

Caía la noche, y en la oficina del Hokage reinaba un clima de inquietud. Naruto Uzumaki, el Séptimo Hokage, al cual no era bajo ningún concepto un viejo, pero la edad comenzaba a notarse al haber pasado los treinta y acercándose a los cuarenta, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con los codos sobre la mesa, las manos entrelazadas frente a su cara y la mirada seria, escuchando con atención las noticias que le traía su mensajera. A su lado, Shikamaru Nara, consejero del Hokage y uno de los hombres más inteligentes de Konoha escuchaba con mirada aun más seria que Naruto.

\- ¿Así que no sabemos quienes fueron los que atacaron?- Preguntó Naruto.

La mensajera era Mirai Sarutobi, hija del fallecido Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuhi, quien observaba al Hokage con sus intensos ojos rojos y trataba de sonar más útil de lo que en realidad decía.

\- Nada. Cuando el equipo de Jounin que me incluía llegó al lugar, solo había rastros de una pelea y bastante sangre, pero ningun cadaver enemigo. Los únicos cuerpos que quedaban eran nuestros ninjas. No hubo rastros de armas ninja. Sin embargo…- Sacó una bolsa plástica transparente de su bolsa para armas ninja- uno de los nuestros tenía esto en su mano. Suponemos que se lo quitó a uno de los atacantes, antes de ser impactado por un jutsu.

En la bolsa plástica había una herramienta que Naruto reconoció de inmediato. Era un brazalete gris con un dispositivo metálico en la parte del antebrazo que incluía un botón rojo y una rueda metálica donde dentro se veían Kanjis ordenados por color. Naruto tomó la bolsa y la analizó rápidamente, Shikamaru dejo lo que el pensaba.

\- Eso es un guantelete ninja. Pero se supone que estan confiscados y guardados en el edificio de Equipo de Herramientas científicas Ninja.

\- Llamen a Katsuke Tono de inmediato- Ordenó Naruto.

\- No es necesario llamarme, Hokage-sama- Dijo el recien nombrado entrando por la puerta de la oficina- Recibí una notificación apenas el grupo de Mirai-Chan llegó con estas noticias. Cuando me enteré de que mi invento fue usado contra ninjas de Konoha, tenía que venir a presentar una explicación.

Katsuke Tono era uno de los miembros principales del departamento de Herramientas científicas. Era un hombre con la mandíbula cuadrada, y vestido con una bata de laboratorio que le daba un aspecto similar. Pese a su participación vergonzosa en el incidente de Momoshiki Ototsuki varios años antes, debido a sus continuos aportes científicos a la comunidad ninja y la Aldea, se le permitió continuar con sus investigaciones.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Mirai- ¿Alguna idea de cómo estos ninjas obtuvieron estas herramientas prohibidas?

\- Los Guanteletes Ninja fueron confiscados y resguardados en el edificio del Equipo de Herramientas Científicas y nunca fueron retirados ni sus planos ni ningún otro modelo. Yo fui el único miembro del equipo trabajando en ese proyecto, y jamás presenté a nadie más su diseño más allá de a usted, Hokage.

\- Pues alguien debió de obtenerlos, o quizas robaron los planos- Opinó Shikamaru con seriedad.

\- Hace tres días…- Continuó Katsuke- Se reportaron temblores en la zona cercana en el laboratorio. No nos molestamos en investigar el asunto, ya que el temblor había sido leve y sin consecuencias. Pero en el día de hoy, el inventario mostró que faltaban al menos cinco de los diez prototipos del Guantelete Ninja. Alguien… cavó debajo del laboratorio, y robó las herramientas- Al ver a Naruto levantarse de inmediato con mirada furiosa, se apresuró a agregar- ¡Apenas nos enteramos de la falta de esos dispositivos hoy! ¡Estaban guardados en los archivos, sin señales de haberse disparado una alarma!

\- Suena como el M.O (Modus Operandi) de la banda Dotensku- Señaló Shikamaru- Hace tiempo que roban de esa manera, utilizando jutsus del Elemento Tierra. Pese a saber ninjutsu, son ladrones de poca monta, generalmente roban en tiendas y lugares sencillos. No es normal que ataquen un sitio en directa conexión con la oficina del Hokage.

\- Tampoco parece su estilo el atacar una base secreta de la Aldea utilizando la violencia- Agregó Naruto- Probablemente se las vendieron a quienes realizaron el ataque.

\- Entonces…- Dijo Mirai- Un grupo de ladrones roban una herramienta ninja, y luego se la venden a un grupo de ninjas que atacan una base secreta de la Aldea.

\- No necesariamente los que atacaron la base podrían ser ninjas- Señaló el científico- Los Guanteletes tienen la capacidad de almacenar y liberar jutsus de alto poder sin gastar Chakra. Los usuarios pueden almacenar y arrojar cualquier jutsu siempre que sepan el sello de manos de la naturaleza de chakra del jutsu. Cualquier grupo de bandidos podría haber atacado la base.

\- No…- Concluyó Naruto- No fueron cualquiera. Esta base en particular es… de carácter confidencial. No es conocida por muchos, y lo que guarda no es algo que bandidos normales considerarían valioso o digno de robar. De hecho…

\- ¡EJEM…!- Tosió Shikamaru, previniendo de que diga más- De todas formas. Sea quienes sean quienes hayan atacado, pidieron a un grupo de bandidos que les robaran un dispositivo ninja de alto poder, y luego atacaron una base que los obligaría a pelear con ninjas por una recompensa incierta. Es demasiado fantasioso pensar así, quien lo haya hecho probablemente sabía lo que buscaba y tiene una agenda.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Naruto miró decidido a Mirai.

\- De todas formas, Mirai, necesito que localices a la banda que robó los guanteletes. Si los ubicamos, podríamos saber quienes fueron sus compradores y contra quien estamos lidiando.

\- ¡Si!- Respondió rápidamente la kunoichi, y salió de inmediato por la puerta.

\- Katsuke- Agregó Naruto- No hace falta decir que este asunto es áltamente secreto. Hasta ahora solo podemos asegurar que un grupo de ninjas fueron atacados, pero no debe darle ninguna información acerca de los guanteletes y la base a nadie, ¿entendido?

\- Como diga, Hokage-dono- Dijo el científico mientras también se retiraba.

Cuando solo Shikamaru y Naruto quedaron en la habitación, esperaron unos segundos para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara, y luego Naruto volvió a sentarse y miró a Shikamaru.

\- ¿Contactaste a Orochimaru?

\- En el momento en que recibimos la notificación del ataque. Le pregunté exactamente que había en esa base para saber que estaba en riesgo.

\- ¿Y bien…?

\- No respondió hasta ahora. Se niega a revelar que había exactamente en esa base. Estamos hablando de Orochimaru. Obviamente es algo que no quiere que nosotros sepamos de su existencia.

\- Pues tendré que darle una visita- Respondió Naruto haciendo ademán de levantarse- El grupo que compró esos guanteletes ninjas de por sí ya son peligrosos. No voy a dejar que lo que sea en lo que Orochimaru trabajaba ponga en peligro a Konoha.

\- Antes de que salgas, hay un asunto más que requiere tu atención...

Alguien fuera de la habitación tocó la puerta y Shikamaru respondió que pase. La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas que Naruto reconoció de inmediato. El primero era su viva imagen cuando tenía dieciseis, su cabello estaba distinto y su ropa también. Boruto aun no era un Jounin ni Chunnin debido a que los últimos examenes fueron interrumpidos, pero aun así, Naruto sabía que su hijo estaba perfeccionando sus propias veriones de sus jutsus, así como lidiando con amenazas similares. La otra era, por otra parte, la viva imagen de su madre. Himawari tenía los ojos de Naruto, así como sus marcas en sus mejillas, pero su cabello y aspecto general era casi igual a Hinata cuando tenía su edad. De la misma manera, ella ahora había terminado la academia y le asignaban sus primeras misiones.

Naruto miró a Shikamaru, quien le devolvió la misma mirada de preocupación. Ambos sabían de que se trataba esto: Pese a que Himawari se había graduado de la academia con muy buenas notas, tenía un problema de socialización. De más joven era mucho más alegre y ensoñadora, pero cuando llegó a la edad suficiente se empecinó en entrar a la Academia Ninja para seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor y su padre. La Academia era como una escuela, y al ser la hija del Séptimo, dejó una pequeña marca de respeto que le desconcertaba. Siguió siendo amable y alegre, pero al finalizar la academia, y pese a que era una excelente alumna tanto en ninjutsu como en tareas, mucho del crédito iba a que era la hija del Hokage. Eso la dejó con una falta de confianza en si misma que se transmitió cuando se graduó. No podía congeniarse bien con sus compañéros de equipo, al punto de que no podía concentrarse en sus jutsus correctamente. Como una medida para que recupere su confianza, Naruto le permitió realizar una misión por su cuenta con Boruto como guía, despues de todo, la misión era relativamente sencilla, escoltar al hijo de un noble a su casa. Por la mirada cabizbaja que tenía su hija, Naruto intuyó que algo no había salido bien.

\- ¿Qué tienen para reportar?- Preguntó Naruto desde su asiento del Hokage. Boruto se adelantó.

\- La misión tuvo éxito, aunque hubo complicaciones. Un grupo de ladrones quizo atacar a la escolta del noble para robarle. Pudimos expulsarlos, pero el hijo del nobel resultó herido.

Naruto miró a Himawari con seriedad. Pese a ser joven, que en una misión de escolta el protegido sea lastimado era inaceptable.

\- ¿Qué tienes para decir, Himawari?

\- ¡Oye, viejo!- Protestó Boruto, adelantándose- ¡No puedes culpar a Himawari, no los esperábamos y el noble solo tuvo un rasguño…!

\- Esto no es una charla entre padres e hijos- Lo interrumpió Naruto, sin quitar los ojos de Himawari- Esto es una charla entre dos shinobi y su Hokage. Esto no es un juego.

La hija del Hokage levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus mismos ojos, uno con seriedad, la otra con honesto arreepentimiento.

\- Los siento, pa… Hokage. Me distraje durante una misión y mi objetivo terminó lastimado. Asumo la responsabilidad y el castigo que creas necesario.

Naruto despegó sus ojos de Himawari y se desplomó sobre su asiento, rascó sus ojos cerrados con su mano vendada y luego miró a su hija, no con seriedad, sino con comprensión.

\- Himawari, estoy preocupado. No por el hijo del noble, estas cosas pasan de vez en cuando, pero preocupado por ti. Tienes talento, tanto como los mejores de tu edad, pero no te veo concentrada.

Se inclinó hacia adelante un poco y volvió a colocar sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio.

-Cuando te anotaste en la Academia, me sentí orgulloso de que quisieras seguir los pasos de Boruto, los míos y los de tu madre, pero lo que todos tuvimos en común es que deseabamos ser ninjas por alguna razón en particular.

\- ¡Yo también deseo ser una ninja!- Exclamó la chica con convicción.

\- Querer serlo no es suficiente- Respondió Naruto- Tienes que darte cuenta que el solo desear ser ninja solo por hacerlo no servirá si no tienes un objetivo. La voluntad no alcanza sin un objetivo.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro y luego anotó algo en la lista de papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

\- Te daré unos días libres para que te recuperes, pero necesito que pienses en lo que hablamos. Si realmente quieres ser una kunoichi, debes plantearte un objetivo a la larga, tal como tus compañéros y tu familia. Eso es todo.

Himawari parecía a punto de decir algo, pero se calló y asintió mientras se daba vuelta y salía de la habitación con su rostro cada vez más triste. Boruto la vio salir, y cuando la puerta se cerró, se giró hacia Naruto con mirada de enojo.

\- ¿No te importan sus sentimientos?- Preguntó descortesmente, como estaban acostumbrados a tratarse- Ella desea que te sientas orgulloso.

\- Esto no se trata de mi- Respondió Naruto seriamente- Se trata de ella. Tiene que resolver este dilema por su propio bien.

\- ¿Y por qué no te sientas y hablas con ella?- Insistió Boruto- ¿Por qué no le indicas lo que debería hacer?

\- ¿Acaso yo lo hice contigo, Boruto?- Preguntó Naruto, mirándolo con enojo por primera vez- Puede que no te guste, pero yo dejé que construyeras tu camino ninja y tomaras tus propias decisiones, no importa si estuvieran equivocadas.

Boruto ante esto se calló y miró a su padre con enfado. Estaba hablando de su error en los exámenes Chunnin, y si bien alguien más lo estuvo utilizando en ese momento, él fue el que tomó la decisión en aquel momento.

\- ¿Tienes que sacar eso en este momento?

\- Entiendo lo que querías hacer- Continuó Naruto- Pero tomaste una decisión para lograr tu objetivo, y lo hiciste por tu cuenta. Ahora Himawari debe decidir exáctamente porque debe tomar sus decisiones y con que fin.

Boruto siguió con su mirada enojada, pero se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. Naruto volvió a desplomarse sobre su sillón, No era facil ser Hokage, y mucho menos era facil ser padre.

\- ¿Hay algo más…?- Preguntó con irritación.

\- No… puedes salir hacia la Guarida de Orochimaru cuando gustes.

\- Bien…- Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida- Avísale a Hinata que llegaré tarde hoy, y envíame un mensaje si te llega alguna otra novedad.

\- Si…

Naruto salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia las afueras del edificio mientras Shikamaru se quedaba en la oficina. Cuando supo que nadie lo miraba u oía, sacó un pergamino que incluía un mensaje que envió esa mañana. Poseía el sello roto de la hoja, y había sido enviado por una serpiente con la nota "Para Shikamaru Nara solamente"

"No puedo decir por este medio lo que contenía esa base.

Solo puedo sugerir a quien recibe este mensaje que revise cierto lugar en los Bosques del Clan Nara.

Puede que la clave se encuentre allí"

Shikamaru leyó nuevamente el mensaje y miró el sello de Orochimaru al final de la nota. Miró con seriedad por la ventana. No se lo había dicho ni a Naruto. Solo los miembros del clan Nara sabían de ese bosque y lo que contenía. A quien contenían…

Guardó el pergamino y se dirigió rápidamente detrás del Hokage y en dirección a donde indicaba el pergamino. Si Orochimaru sabía, otros quizas también lo sabían, y no estaba dispuesto a tomar chances.

Durante la noche, la Aldea se encontraba tranquila, y una figura encapuchada cruzó las grandes puertas de Konoha sin que los guardias se enteraran que estaba allí.

El encapuchado miró a los edificios y sus habitantes y una ola de exitación cruzó por su cabeza. Pero no debía llamar la atención, tenía que mantenerse al margen. Pronto podría cumplir su cometido, y regresar a su violenta vida una vez más.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los callejones de la ciudad y se perdió de vista rápidamente mientras mantenía oculta la enorme arma que llevaba consigo, Una guadaña de color carmesí, con tres hojas.


	3. Capitulo 2: Venganza

**Capítulo 2: Venganza**

Naruto se maldijo a sí mismo. Años y años de aprender jutsus nuevos, y jamás se le ocurrió colocar un sello de transporte cerca de todas las bases de Orochimaru para llegar de inmediato si aparecieran esa clase de problemas. Claro que los jutsus dejan de tener efecto con el tiempo, y la idea de salir de inmediato a medio de conflictos no le sonaba atractiva, pero podría haber otras maneras para evitar esas vidas perdidas. Naruto había llegado la mañana siguiente a lo que aparentemente fue el campo de batalla. Más allá de árboles destrozados y restos de quemaduras, no había otro rastro de ningún tipo. Al final, el asunto de Himawari lo había dejado pensativo, y cuando estuvo a punto de salir por las puertas de la Aldea, Shikamaru lo alcanzó diciendo que Orochimaru se reuniría con él en la misma base atacada al siguiente día. Le pareció raro, y más raro aún cuando le preguntó a su consejero a donde iba tan tarde por la noche, el solo respondió "A comprobar algo, no me tardo". De todas formas, el Hokage confiaba en el Nara, y regresó a casa para volver a salir a la madrugada.

A Naruto no le gustaba demasiado visitar a Orochimaru, y menos por esos asuntos. El antiguo Sannin era desde mucho un aliado de Konoha, y había prometido jamás hacer un movimiento contra la Aldea otra vez, pero era engañoso y la moral no era una de sus principales educaciones. Sin ir más lejos, su único hijo es una serie de clones criados en un laboratorio, el cual Naruto decidió aceptar en la Aldea y tratarlo como un miembro más de Konoha. Debido a ese perfil, se le prometió libertad con constante vigilancia a él, a sus asociados y guaridas, trato que al Sannin le pareció aceptable, incluso divertido. Pese a todo allí estaba, en la entrada de la cueva que más adentro se transformaba en su base secreta… en una de tantas. Naruto jamás había estado allí, aunque había recibido reportes antiguamente de visitas ocasionales de Orochimaru a ese lugar, pese a que su lugar de alojamiento actualmente era otra base vigilada mucho más al norte, donde poseía su laboratorio principal.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse con un guardia. Un tipo pálido con ojos azul claro, contextura joven, sonrisa afilada como la de un tiburón y ropa de colores claros. Este lo miró sonriendo, aunque el Hokage no le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¡Yo, Hokage!- Lo saludó informalmente- Llegamos tarde a la fiesta, ¿no?

\- Suigetsu… no creí que te encontraría aquí. ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?

\- Aquí mismo- Respondió Suigetsu sin mostrar demasiada preocupación y señalando más adentro de la base mientras acompañaba a Naruto por un pasillo lleno de puertas- Esta base está casi abandonada, ninguno de nosotros viene muy a menudo. Pero cuando Orochimaru-Sama oyó que este lugar estaba bajo ataque, decidió venir y me ordenó que venga con él. ¡Maldición! Ya veo que me obliga a quedarme aquí solo por un tiempo hasta que todo se aclare. Me aburro de solo pensarlo.

\- Si tanto te molesta…- Los interrumpió una voz rasposa y grave desde una de las puertas, que se abrió lentamente- Podría decirle a Karin que te acompañe por un tiempo.

Orochimaru tenía un aspecto joven. Cuando Naruto lo conoció, su mandíbula era más cuadrada y su mirada mucho más intimidante. Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, sus facciones se suavizaron. Seguía pareciendo un hombre innaturalmente pálido con ojos de serpiente amarillos y pelo lacio negro que le caía a ambos lados de la cara, tapándola parcialmente, pero si pusieran al Orochimaru actual y al que era antes, Naruto habría jurado que eran dos personas distintas. Por lo que sabía de cómo funcionaba el Jutsu del Sannin para mantenerse joven, de seguro lo era.

\- ¡No gracias!- Respondió rápidamente Suigetsu, como si hubiera olvidado que Naruto estaba allí- ¿Karin y yo solos en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo? Probablemente moriríamos.

\- Naruto-Kun.- Lo saludó Orochimaru extendiéndole la mano, a lo que Naruto respondió de la misma manera- Bienvenido. Pasa… hablaremos a solas.

Naruto asintió y Suigetsu se dio vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente a la entrada mientras que el Hokage pasaba por la puerta hacia la siguiente habitación. El lugar era una habitación completamente oscura cuya única luz era un tubo de ensayo lo bastante grande como para llenar a un hombre, pero lleno solamente de un líquido de color verde claro que brillaba iluminado por una luz inferior. Naruto no se intimidó por esto, y tuvo la delicadeza de esperar a que Orochimaru se sentase en una silla cercana al tubo. En todo ese tiempo, el Sannin no dejó de sonreír.

\- Supongo que vienes a preguntar por los atacantes.

\- ¿Sabes quienes fueron…?- Preguntó el Hokage, satisfecho de que Orochimaru no se fuera por las ramas.

\- No lo supe hasta esta mañana. Cuando vi por las cámaras que hay en esta base como actuaron y que se llevaron. Me sorprendió bastante como a ti el descubrir a un grupo dispuesto a atacar a un grupo de ninjas de Konoha y llevarse algo que pudiera o no estar aquí.

\- ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Qué es lo que se llevaron?- Preguntó Naruto impaciente.

Orochimaru lo miró a los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió un poco antes de señalar el tubo que iluminaba a ambos.

\- No que… a quien. Se llevaron al antiguo ocupante de ese tubo.

* * *

Horas antes, Shikamaru Nara se encontraba en medio del bosque de su clan, buscando un sitio particular de este. A medida que buscaba, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso pensando en todas las posibilidades.

Orochimaru era Orochimaru. Antes de ser un aliado de Konoha, se dedicaba a conocer información de clanes que normalmente no compartían con otros. Que el supiera del bosque de su clan no parecía un inconveniente muy grande. Pero que supera acerca del sitio particular, aquel que Shikamaru había utilizado años atrás para impartir justicia. Eso era francamente impresionante. Solo había dos que habían estado allí en ese lugar, y una de ellas era el mismo, el otro…

Por fin lo encontró. Shikamaru sacó de su bolso un encendedor de plata y lo accionó para encender una llama e iluminar el terreno. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un agujero había sido excavado en el terreno. La tierra todavía estaba removida, y días de lluvia la habían vuelto barrosa y fácil de remover. Una oleada de miedo y furia lo llenó de repente. Se arrodilló y observó el agujero, tratando de vislumbrar algo además de la tierra oscura y desordenada. Miró hacia todos lados, aunque sabía que quien lo hubiera hecho hace días o meses que se había ido.

\- Maldición…- Dijo para sí mismo mientras guardaba el encendedor y regresaba para Konoha. No había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento- Quien sea que lo haya sacado, espero que se pudra.

Había sido años desde que había puesto a quien antes ocupó ese agujero, y aunque no lo sabía a ciencia después de tanto tiempo, solo podía esperar que quien lo haya desenterrado solo encontrara un cadáver o viejos huesos.

* * *

\- ¿Una cabeza?- Preguntó Naruto, sin entender- ¿Qué quieres decir con que solo había una cabeza?

Orochimaru había encendido una pantalla que no se veía entre tanto oscuridad y pasaba filmaciones de cámaras de seguridad ocultas en la base. La tecnología moderna era más que eficiente en esos casos, y Orochimaru no era de los que se quedaban atrás.

En las filmaciones, se observaban hombres encapuchados y con ropas negras que atacaban a los ninjas de Konoha. Eran al menos varias docenas, pero Naruto pronto observó que los que atacaban a sus shinobi no parecían tener entrenamiento ninja. Los tipos usaban espadas y largas varas negras con las que intentaban apuñalar a sus ninja, pero estos mostraban su bien entrenamiento al superarlos con buena arte marcial pese a sus cortos números. Era llamativo como los encapuchados se arrojaban contra sus ninja, casi como si no les importara vivir o morir mientras les hagan daño. Eventualmente, algunos de los encapuchados usaron los guanteletes ninja robados, con los que dispararon jutsus de alto nivel a los desprevenidos shinobi, quienes no esperaban esa clase de ataques de sus agresores.

\- ¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó Naruto, al ver semejante espectáculo macabro.

\- Esos hombres son miembros de un grupo muy particular. Naruto-kun, ¿has oído hablar de la religión al dios Jashin?

\- Me suena el nombre, pero no recuerdo haber oído de una religión.

\- Fu fu…- Rió Orochimaru, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa inquietante- No me sorprende, después de todo… los gustos de esa gente son muy particulares. Los que siguen esa religión se podrían clasificar más como un culto. Jashin fue un hombre alguna vez, aunque no sé cuando vivió, pero aparentemente era un tipo al que le fascinaba asesinar. Creó una filosofía que utilizaba la acción de matar como una forma de vida. Los Jashinianos creen que matar a alguien y causar dolor es una manera de rendirle culto a su dios y ganarse su favor.

\- Conoces mucho de estos tipos…- Señaló Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

\- Creo que tú conociste a uno de sus miembros, hace algún tiempo. Un miembro de la organización Akatsuki, su nombre era Hidan.

Ese era un nombre que Naruto reconoció de inmediato.

\- Jamás lo conocí en persona- Aclaró Naruto, sentándose por fin en una silla frente a Orochimaru que se negaba a tomar desde hace rato- Sé que fue el que asesinó a Asuma-sensei hace casi veinte años, y mi consejero Shikamaru Nara acabó con él.

\- ¿Sabías también que formaba parte del culto de Jashin, y que fueron sus experimentos los que lo hicieron inmortal?

Naruto sabía el detalle de la inmortalidad, pero jamás se enfrentó a Hidan en persona, ni siquiera lo vio. Solo sabía que Shikamaru lo había alejado de su compañero por su cuenta y se encargó de vencerlo, pero nunca supo particularmente como.

\- Hace muchos años, luego de que me retirara de Akatsuki, pasé mucho tiempo investigando a la Religión Jashin. Traté de encontrar rastros de algún lugar donde se reunieran, quizás algún templo donde obtuviera pistas de sus experimentos de inmortalidad, pero años de investigación no dieron ningún resultado de ese experimento en particular. Los miembros se reúnen muy en secreto, a menudo sin saber unos de otros, e incluso cuando pude capturar a uno e interrogarlo, la información que tenía era que existían otros, pero no conocían sus identidades. Aun así… supe que la religión Jashin poseía muchos miembros devotos en diferentes lugares, incluso en algunas Aldeas. Hidan era relativamente nuevo en Akatsuki, y pocas veces lo vi en persona antes de que tuviera que irme, por lo que no sabía mucho de él. Bastante tiempo después, cuando Shikamaru-kun lo venció, en ese momento no tenía un cuerpo físico, así que no pude investigar con su cuerpo… no hasta después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

\- ¿Cuándo hablabas de la cabeza…?- Dijo Naruto, conectando por fin los puntos- ¿Te referías a…?

\- Si. Poco después de volver a mi laboratorio, intenté recuperar los restos de Hidan. No fue demasiado difícil encontrar un cuerpo en medio de un bosque, mis víboras dieron con su aroma enseguida. Pero cuando lo encontré, no parecía estar vivo. La cara estaba demacrada, como si hubiera sufrido desnutrición, pero en buen estado pese a estar meses o quizás años abandonada sin un cuerpo. No pensé que requeriría más, por lo que solo obtuve la cabeza para investigar sus propiedades y ver si contenía pistas.

\- ¿No _parecía _estar vivo?- Señaló Naruto.

\- Cuando regresé, decidí colocarla en ese tanque como un medio para conservarla, pero la solución pareció nutrir la cabeza. Y cuando menos me lo imaginaba… volvió a vivir. Parece ser que el experimento no falló del todo. Si se mantiene la cabeza alejada del cuerpo, es posible asesinarlo por simplemente no ser capaz de alimentarse. Pero conservada en un tanque lleno de nutrientes…

\- ¿Tuviste la cabeza de un Akatsuki en un tubo todos estos años?- Preguntó Naruto asqueado.

\- No fue tan simple como eso. Hidan es… excéntrico, por no decir otra cosa. Jamás dejó de insultarme, anunciar a gritos lo mucho que le dolía tener la cabeza cortada, sin mencionar las amenazas. Supongo que debí dejarlo muerto…

\- ¡Supones bien!- Exclamó Naruto parándose de repente- ¡Los del culto a Jashin atacaron tu base solo para recuperar esa cabeza! ¡Murieron ninjas de Konoha por esto, y su sangre está en tus manos! ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba, y para qué querrían la cabeza devuelta?

\- De eso no estoy seguro. Como te dije, el culto a Jashin posee devotos en muchos lugares. Quizás alguno de Konoha investigó acerca de la batalla que tuvo Hidan y les comunicó acerca de mis investigaciones. O quizás algunos me investigaron a mí y lograron hallar información acerca de mi interés en la inmortalidad de Hidan, cuando Sasuke destruyó mi cuerpo, muchas de mis bases y sus secretos quedaron desprotegidas. En cuanto a lo segundo… tu enfrentaste al compañero de Hidan, Kakuzu, ¿cierto?

\- Si. Ese tipo era un monstruo. Parecía hecho de hilo y cables, como una especie de muñeco, y poseía múltiples corazones.

\- La razón por la que se lo emparejó con Hidan era porque eran perfectos para complementarse. Kakuzu poseía poca paciencia con sus compañeros, y muchas veces terminaba asesinándolos solo por sacarlo de quicio. Con Hidan no tenía ese problema. Pero quizás su mejor habilidad era que ambos podían utilizar grandes ataques y movimientos sabiendo que no podían herirse el uno a otro. Pese a que todos los Akatsuki tenían la misión de recolectar Jinchurikis, Hidan y Kakuzu eran preferentemente usados para misiones de asesinato. Ambos eran mortíferos a su manera, y rara vez dejaban a su víctima con vida.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la cabeza?

\- A menudo, un oponente podría descubrir que la única manera de detener a Hidan era cortando su cabeza o inmovilizándolo. Asuma Sarutobi descubrió eso y probablemente Shikamaru Nara usó un truco similar. Sin embargo, Kakuzu podía unir miembros fácilmente con el control de sus hilos. Si unía su cabeza a su cuerpo, Hidan podía volver a utilizarlos. Si la organización de Jashin deseaba por todos los medios recuperar esa cabeza…

\- ¡Quizás busquen resucitar todo el cuerpo de Hidan!- Concluyó Naruto levantándose- ¡Eso no puede pasar, tenemos que recuperar sus otros miembros!

\- El mensaje que le envié a Shikamaru Nara incluía una advertencia acerca de esa posibilidad- Respondió Orochimaru levantándose lentamente- Si no es muy tarde, quizás ya los haya recuperado.

\- ¡Eso es lo que iba a hacer, a eso se refería anoche!- Volvió a concluir Naruto y luego poniéndose serio- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- Luego notó que había estado hablando con Orochimaru por un tiempo inusualmente largo- ¿Por qué me mantuviste aquí durante tanto tiempo en vez de decirme desde el principio lo que ocurría?

\- Necesitabas la información. Si pasa la peor, Hidan es un oponente sanguinario y sin escrúpulos. Pese a que es generalmente temerario por saber que es inmune al daño, no es alguien que se deba subestimar. Y además… consideré que este era un asunto personal para Shikamaru Nara, así como considero personal mi relación con respecto a Mitsuki.

Naruto miró seriamente los ojos de Orochimaru y luego se dirigió a la puerta sin decir palabra. Pese a que era sumamente irresponsable, tenía algo de razón en lo que decía: La muerte de Jiraiya fue algo personal para él, y la pelea con su asesino fue también personal, por lo que sabía lo que Shikamaru sentía. Pero ahora que la amenaza incluyó a Konoha y a más víctimas… era momento de intervenir como Hokage en ese asunto.

* * *

Había pasado el mediodía.

Hinata se encontraba en su casa, limpiando los restos del almuerzo de ese día. Boruto comió su parte con el entusiasmo de siempre, pero Himawari había solo comido un par de bocados y dejó el resto sin tocar. El instinto de madre atacó de inmediato, sabía que su hija había tenido una mala experiencia en su primera misión sola, y conocía los detalles gracias a Boruto, pero cuando su hija dejaba de comer era cuando sabía que tenía que intervenir.

La mujer subió al segundo piso y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Himawari.

\- Pase…- Respondió una voz desde adentro.

Cuando Hinata entró, vio a Himawari sentada en la cama, con sus piernas sobre esta, mirando un pergamino que tenía sobre su regazo con tristeza. Hinata primer se quedó en el umbral de la puerta con esta medio abierta.

\- No has comido nada hoy- Le señaló su madre con delicadeza.

\- Es que… no tenía mucha hambre- Respondió Himawari con aspereza, apenas quitando los ojos del pergamino y mirando brevemente a los ojos de su madre.

Hinata entró en la habitación y se sentó en la punta opuesta de la cama.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Himawari no dijo nada y miró nuevamente el pergamino, cabizbaja y con mirada triste. Hinata no insistió de más y se centró en los detalles de la habitación hasta detenerse en unas fotos que tenía la chica en su aparador. Una de estas era una foto de ella con su líder de equipo y con sus dos compañeros Kiba y Shino, y Akamaru por supuesto.

\- ¡Cuantos recuerdos!- Dijo Hinata tomando la foto- ¡Cuantos años desde que tomaron esta foto! Parece de otra vida.

\- Los equipos de shinobi están emparejados igual- Comentó Himawari, levantando brevemente la mirada- Oí que papá tuvo de compañero a Sasuke Uchiha y la madre de Sarada, y ahora Sarada está emparejada con mi hermano. A mí… por otro lado, me emparejaron con un miembro del clan Shinze Aburame y Fang del clan Inuzuka, tal como a ti.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- Respondió Hinata poniendo la foto en su lugar- ¿Y cómo te llevas con ellos?

Himawari se encogió de hombros y miró su pergamino, el cual Hinata identificó como el certificado de aprobación de la academia.

\- Son muy distintos. Shinze es muy cerrada, y no dice mucho, y Fang por el otro lado es muy cabezota y quiere siempre ser el líder. Cuando me reuní con ellos y Mirai-mensei por primera vez, lo primero que me dijeron era que era la hija del Hokage, y que debía estar orgullosa por ello.

\- ¿Y acaso no lo estás?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Respondió rápidamente la chica, mirando a su madre- ¡Papá es genial, y también lo es Boruto! Pero… no es por eso que quería ser…

La chica se calló de repente, pero Hinata volvió a sentarse y vio que era el momento.

\- Continúa…

\- Me convertí en ninja, más que nada porque papa, y tú, y mi hermano, todos lo fueron. ¡E hicieron cosas geniales, y estoy orgullosa! Pero… no quiero ser ninja solo por ser… la hija del Hokage. Quiero ser ninja para… para…

Hinata entendió de inmediato y no se sorprendió de que Himawari se callara y no pudiera continuar. Su madre le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y la chica la abrazó de repente. Como era normal en una niña buscar la ayuda de una madre si no sabía qué hacer. Hinata la acarició suavemente por un momento y luego le dijo.

\- Déjame contarte una historia, de cuando yo me convertí en ninja. Cuando era joven, era la hija mayor de la Rama Principal de la familia Hyuga, pero no era digna de ello. Era muy débil, y cuando tu tía Hanabi tuvo suficiente edad, tu abuelo nos hizo combatir y allá me ganó. Era una desgracia para la Familia principal.

\- ¿El abuelo te hizo combatir con la tía Hanabi?- Repitió Himawari, recordando al abuelo amoroso que continuamente iban a visitar- ¿Y te llamó una vergüenza?

\- Eran otros tiempos- Le respondió Hinata sin darle mucha importancia- En ese entonces el abuelo era la cabeza de la familia, y debía asegurar el futuro del clan buscando la heredera más fuerte. Hanabi era un prodigio por naturaleza, fue entrenada desde ese momento por nuestros ancianos, y se la trató con los mejores honores. Yo, por otra parte, hacía peligrar el honor de la familia, por lo que se me permitió entrar en la Academia, pese a que consideraban que no iba a ser muy útil, o quizás por eso me permitieron hacerme kunoichi – Hinata observó la cara anonadada de su hija, quien apenas podía creer lo que le contaba- Como sea. Cuando me gradué de la Academia, me colocaron en el equipo 11 con Kurenai-sensei, Kiba y Shino, tal como a ti, y yo no me creía la gran cosa, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Solo cumplí mis misiones y me llevé relativamente bien con mis compañeros hasta que llegaron los exámenes Chuunin, y ahí fue cuando por fin me encontré con tu padre.

\- ¿No te habías visto con papá antes?- Preguntó la chica.

\- Por supuesto, cursamos juntos la Academia, pero aunque yo lo admiraba, nunca hablamos mucho. Me identificaba con él, ¿sabes? Ambos estábamos solos a nuestra manera…

Hinata hizo una pausa para recordar aquellos tiempos y la atracción que tenía por Naruto en aquel entonces, aunque ella casi ni le hablaba y este apenas la notaba.

\- Bueno… cuando llegaron los exámenes Chuunin, pudimos superar la primera prueba, pero la segunda eran combates singulares, y a mí me tocó pelear con mi primo Neji.

\- ¿El que papá siempre cuenta de cómo venció en los exámenes?

\- ¡Ese mismo!- Dijo Hinata, divertida de que Naruto presumiera de aquella batalla, la cual Neji comenzó dándole una paliza- En ese momento, Neji era un genio, más talentoso que Hanabi por ser de mi edad, y sin duda, muchísimo más habilidoso que yo. Tenía la oportunidad de retirarme, era seguro que si me enfrentaba a él, perdería sin duda.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? Papá se enfrentó luego a Neji en la tercera etapa. ¿Significa que te retiraste?

\- No. Fue por tu padre. Naruto me dio ánimos para que no me rindiera, y pese a que Neji me ganó duramente por tener en ese momento un rencor hacia la Rama Principal, no me retracté nunca de pelear contra él.

\- ¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó Hanabi sin entender- ¿Por qué luchaste una pelea que sabías que no podías ganar? Sé que querías a papá, pero de seguro él habría entendido que no quisieras luchar contra alguien mejor.

\- Bueno… es porque quería que me reconociera- Respondió Hinata con un poco de rubor- Tu padre pese a todo mantuvo su camino ninja, y siempre alentaba a aquellos que consideraba sus amigos a que no se rindieran. En ese momento, quise ser una shinobi que no huyera de sus problemas, sino que los enfrente, tal como él lo habría hecho. Me inspiró a ser mejor, y yo me esforcé por ser alguien que pudiera estar a su lado…

Hinata miró la cara de Himawari, que se iluminaba al ver la determinación de su madre en sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba explayando demasiado.

\- A lo que iba con todo esto es que… no siempre el camino que tienes que seguir está marcado. A veces tardas mucho en darte cuenta de lo que en realidad quieres, y no ves tú objetivo hasta que este aparece delante de ti. No te deprimas ahora por no tener una respuesta. Solo sé tú misma y vive de acuerdo a lo que tú crees, y tu camino aparecerá en algún momento. ¿De acuerdo?

Himawari entendió de inmediato lo que su mamá quería decirle, y le dio otro abrazo con su rostro lleno de felicidad.

\- Gracias mamá.

\- De nada, hija. Ahora… ¿quieres algo de postre?

\- ¡Si, estoy hambrienta!

Hinata rió junto a su hija mientras ambas se encaminaban a la escalera.

* * *

Apenas empezaba a caer el sol cuando Naruto llegó a la Aldea y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la Torre del Hokage, dentro de la oficina se encontró con Shikamaru. Apenas cruzaron miradas, ambos sabían lo que el otro tenía para decir, Naruto se acercó a él con mirada seria.

\- No me dijiste todo, Shikamaru.

El consejero esquivó la mirada del Hokage y luego de una pequeña pausa, decidió responder.

\- Lo siento, Naruto. No pensé que fuera algo a lo que debería involucrarte. Es personal.

\- _Era_ personal, ahora es un asunto de la Aldea. Orochimaru confirmó la información. La secta de Jashin fue la que orquestó el robo de los Guanteletes y atacó la base de Orochimaru. Su objetivo era la cabeza de Hidan. Orochimaru me dijo que te envió un mensaje para que revises el lugar donde lo enterraste.

\- Fui anoche. El sitio está excavado. El resto de los miembros de Hidan están desaparecidos. No encontré rastros que nos digan a donde lo pudieron haber llevado.

\- Hay algo más... parece que la secta tiene…

De repente la puerta se abrió y Mirai entró apresuradamente.

\- ¡Hokage-sama!- Llamó la Kunoichi, mirándolo con nerviosismo.

\- Reporta.

\- Rastreamos a la banda Dotensku como ordenó. La operación fue sencilla, y capturamos a todos los miembros antes de que pudieran escapar. Un rápido interrogatorio nos dio la información de un lugar donde al parecer los compradores les dijeron que lleven los Guanteletes.

\- Bien… organicen un equipo para…

\- Ya lo hicimos…- Le interrumpió Mirai- Junté un grupo de Jounin y fuimos al sitio que nos indicaron, pero… creo que alguien llegó antes que nosotros.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Shikamaru.

\- No entendíamos nada- Respondió la kunoichi- Para empezar, el lugar al que indicaron era un viejo puesto de avanzada. El lugar era conocido en algún momento por ser un punto de pago secreto para los cazar recompensas que ofrecían dinero por miembros prominentes del libro Bingo.

Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Él conocía ese lugar.

\- Mirai… ese lugar es…

\- Donde murió mi padre, lo sé- Volvió a interrumpir la chica- Desde esa batalla, dejó de usarse para esos propósitos, así que nos pareció ideal para usarlo de escondite, pero cuando entramos al lugar en busca de algún rastro de los compradores, encontramos… una masacre.

\- ¿Encontraron cuerpos?- Preguntó Naruto.

\- De al menos seis personas- Informó Mirai- Encapuchados y vestidos con túnicas negras, no parecían ser ninjas. De hecho, identificamos algunos ciudadanos de Konoha entre los cadáveres. Katsumi Hishoko, del departamento de historia de la biblioteca de la Aldea, y Kuro Tenya, del departamento de inteligencia. Todos portaban este extraño símbolo.

Mirai levantó una cadena que llevaba en la mano que poseía un símbolo de plata colgada de esta, el símbolo era un triángulo equilátero dentro de un círculo. Shikamaru por fin conectó los puntos.

\- ¡Eran miembros de la Religión Jashin! ¡Departamento de Historia y de Inteligencia, no es ningún misterio que hayan podido encontrar los restos y saber dónde estaba su cabeza! ¡Prácticamente usaron nuestros recursos para saber hasta el último detalle!

\- Hay más…- Continuó Mirai- En el escondite había una mesa quirúrgica con equipo para cirugía, tres de ellos poseían delantales, como si hubieran usado ese lugar para realizar una operación médica. Había un equipo de alquimia, pero fue destrozado, por lo que no sabemos en que podrían estar trabajando, y recuperamos tres Guanteletes ninja, lo que deja solo uno perdido de los robados al Equipo de Herramientas Científicas Ninja.

\- Bien… ¿alguna idea de quienes atacaron a los sectarios?

\- Ninguna, Hokage. Pero… El lugar estaba repleto de cadáveres y con restos de violencia, pero no parecía como si alguien los hubiera atacado desde fuera. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, por lo que es demasiado confuso para hacer un seguimiento, pero es como si de repente hubieran decidido matarse entre ellos, como si alguien hubiera incitado una pelea. Pero… muchos de los muertos llevaban la misma herida en el mismo lugar exacto en el cuerpo, una y otra vez. Y el mismo símbolo que todos portaban estaba grabado en el suelo con sangre.

Shikamaru y Naruto se miraron en silencio por un instante, intentando encontrar sentido a todo aquello, Naruto no entendía por qué de repente los sectarios se matarían entre ellos. Shikamaru, por otra parte, le encontraba demasiado sentido.

\- La marca de Hidan- Explicó Shikamaru- Solo él puede usar esa marca para realizar su Jutsu de maldición.

\- ¿Pero por qué atacar a sus propios aliados luego de que estos lo ayudaran a recuperar su cuerpo? Orochimaru dijo que los miembros de Jashin adoraban a su dios asesinando, pero esto…

\- Quizás deseaba asesinar a todos los que estaban allí para que nadie pudiera decir nada, o quizás solo deseaba matar a alguien. Hay que tener en cuenta que el estado mental de ese desgraciado raya en la locura. Estuvo al menos 18 años siendo una cabeza en uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru.

\- Y ahora que tiene un cuerpo…

Shikamaru y Naruto miraron a Mirai, que los miraba pasmada, tratando de encontrar sentido a todo ello.

\- Mirai…- Comenzó a decir Naruto- Lo que voy a decirte ahora es de estricta confidencialidad, aunque varios de los detalles supongo que los conoces por ti misma. ¿Conoces a la antigua organización Akatsuki, y los miembros de esta?

\- Solo lo que cuentan nuestros archivos. Una organización criminal, conformada por ninjas criminales de rango S, muy peligrosa, la cual los miembros originales fueron asesinados hace mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno… no todos están muertos. Verás…

Shikamaru comenzó por explicarle a Mirai acerca de Hidan y de su Jutsu de Maldición, con el cual podía conectar su cuerpo con el de su víctima y acuchillarse a sí mismo para asesinarla, aprovechando el hecho de que este era inmortal. También le explicó a Naruto por primera vez los detalles de cómo derrotó a Hidan y lo enterró en el Bosque del Clan Nara. Por su parte, Naruto explicó a ambos lo que le dijo Orochimaru acerca de la religión Jashin, sus miembros ocultos y como este robó la cabeza de Hidan para luego ser recuperada por los Jashinistas. En todo este tiempo, Mirai no dijo una palabra. Era una Jounin y debía controlar su emoción, pero Naruto sentía que un dejo de odio surgía en los ojos de la Kunoichi.

\- Y ahora que tiene cuerpo…- Continuó Mirai- ¿Qué es lo que ese psicópata pretende hacer?

\- Lo lógico sería que intente llegar a la Aldea. Si lo que busca es vengarse, la idea es que trate de encontrarme a mí- Concluyó rápidamente el Nara.

\- Pero no obtuvimos reportes de ningún extraño entrando en la Aldea- Señaló Mirai- Si está tan loco como dicen, alguien debería de haberlo visto.

\- De todas formas, no podemos arriesgarnos mientras ese loco esté suelto- Declaró Naruto mientras se sentaba en su asiento- Envíen una alerta a las autoridades, sobre todo a los que verifican las entradas. Organicen equipos de búsqueda ninja que hagan todo lo posible para rastrear todo el camino desde el punto de compra hasta la Aldea. Si este tipo es así de peligroso, debemos hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlo y detenerlo antes de que cause más daños.

\- Hablaré con los jefes de todos los equipos y los guardias de las puertas. Si alguien lo ve, lo detendremos- Aseguró la Kunoichi.

\- No…- Respondió Shikamaru a secas, lo que hizo que Mirai lo viera extrañado- Mirai, este tipo no es un idiota cualquiera. Hidan es extremadamente peligroso, no es posible vencerlo en combate singular.

\- Tú lo venciste- Señaló Mirai.

\- Porque tenía un plan y estaba tres pasos adelante todo el tiempo. Pero pese a que no es un gran estratega, Hidan no es estúpido. El sabe reconocer ataques, es experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y a menos que le corten la cabeza o lo inmovilicen, el tipo es capaz de cualquier cosa porque sabe que puede aguantar lo que sea sin recibir daños. Que todos, tú inclusive, estén en alerta y patrullen en equipo todo el tiempo.

La kunoichi asintió y salió por la puerta, dejando a Naruto y Shikamaru solos, pensando en aquella situación.

\- Esto no me gusta, Shikamaru- Le confesó Naruto- Hidan ya no forma parte de Akatsuki. Solo un par de personas lo conocieron en persona y vivieron para contarlo. Si realmente viene hacia aquí, creo que tú, el resto de tu equipo y Kakashi-sensei serían los únicos que podrían reconocerlo.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake caminaba por una de las calles de Konoha, empujando pacientemente la silla de ruedas de su amigo Maito Gai. Pronto se lamentó de haber elegido cruzar en una de las calles más populares de Konoha, pues pasar entre cientos de personas que deseaban comprar cosas en los negocios a los costados de la calle, con una silla de ruedas, se le hacía bastante molesto.

De todas formas, el retiro le había caído bien. Podía caminar tranquilamente sin prisa de llegar tarde a alguna aburrida reunión. Reunirse con un equipo para cumplir una misión, o lo peor que tuvo que soportar en los últimos años, llegar a tediosos eventos donde el Sexto Hokage era esperado con ansias.

Gai le había recomendado tomarse unas vacaciones juntos, salir de la Aldea, y quizás buscar una mujer con la que sentar cabeza, aunque Kakashi sabía que esa última opción era bastante poco probable si consideraba su carrera profesional hasta el momento.

Por otro lado, salir de la Aldea y visitar lugares turísticos sonaba como una buena idea, pese a que era de Gai. Podrían relajarse, ver caras nuevas, estaba un poco harto de todas las mañanas salir y ver las mismas caras. Ir a un lugar donde gente que no conocía no lo saludara con reverencia como pasaba en aquel momento:

Una señora sesentona le guiño un ojo, cosa que le dio escalofríos, un hombre de bigotes le ofreció regalarle un takoyaki, el cual rechazó cortésmente. Un tipo joven con el pelo hacia atrás color plata y ojos morados lo vio de reojo y siguió caminando, recordándole a alguien con el que se enfrentó a hace mucho.

De repente, Kakashi se frenó y se dio vuelta de inmediato, intentando identificar al que acababa de pasar. Busco la misma cabellera, pero desapareció entre la gente, o quizás nunca estuvo en el lugar. Pensó un momento en salir en su búsqueda, pero luego pensó si realmente era posible lo que había visto.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Kakashi?- Preguntó Gai desde su silla, que sintió como su eterno se había dado vuelta y escudriñaba el gentío.

\- No… nada- Respondió Kakashi por fin- Debió ser mi imaginación.

* * *

Llegó la noche, y Shikamaru acordó por fin con Naruto terminar con el trabajo y regresar a casa. Habían pasado toda la tarde y hasta aquel momento explicando a los equipos ninja acerca de Hidan, su descripción y sus poderes. Enviaron equipos especializados con jutsus de inmovilización a buscarlo en toda la zona desde la Aldea hasta el punto de reunión de la Secta de Jashin, y advirtieron a la población explicando que era un criminal especialmente peligroso. Tomadas todas las precauciones posibles para encontrarlo lo más rápido que se pueda, por fin decidieron que por ese día no podían hacer más y dieron por terminada la noche.

Mientras caminaban juntos lentamente a través de calles iluminadas solo por las luces de la Aldea, siendo que esa noche no había luna, al Nara no terminó de quitarse una mala sensación, como si hubiera pasado algo por alto.

De repente, Naruto se detuvo y obligó a Shikamaru a detenerse también. El Hokage miraba un callejón oscuro, que apenas se veía por las luces en la calle principal.

\- ¿Naruto?- Preguntó Shikamaru, a lo que el Hokage no respondió y continuó caminando hacia el callejón.

Con cautela, ambos entraron al callejón, que parecía vacío a simple vista, pero Naruto se fijó en un punto particular. Había un bulto en las sombras, que Shikamaru no logró identificar. El Nara estuvo a punto de decirle que eran unas bolsas de basura, hasta que notó el charco de líquido en el suelo, que no tardaron en descubrir que era sangre. Naruto se apresuró a tomar con las manos el bulto, revelando que este era un ninja de Konoha completamente ensangrentado y rígido.

\- ¡Shikamaru!- Exclamó Naruto, señalando el suelo. En este, oculto por la oscuridad y muy difícil de percibir, se hallaba grabado el símbolo de Jashin en sangre- ¡Da el aviso! ¡Lo atacaron recientemente!

\- Está aquí… está en la Aldea- Dijo Shikamaru lentamente.

\- ¡Sí… y tenemos que…!

\- No, no lo entiendes. ¿Por qué atacar a este tipo en particular, por qué el secretismo?

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza del cadáver y analizó su cara.

\- Lo conozco- Dijo Shikamaru- Hoy hablamos con él. Es el Jefe de Patrullas. A él le entregamos esta tarde la lista de parejas de las patrullas nocturnas, particularmente de los Gennin y Chunin…

De repente la claridad llegó a su cabeza como un rayo, y el terror lo invadió de repente. Las víctimas encontradas en el punto de encuentro, eran del departamento de inteligencia y de historia en la biblioteca. Ellos tenían acceso a la información de todos los ninjas, su rango, ocupaciones y familiares. Si fue por ellos que los del culto a Jashin supieron donde estaba Hidan, entonces ellos podrían haberle dicho acerca de…

Shikamaru urgió a Naruto a levantarse y comenzó a correr por la calle con Naruto detrás.

\- ¡Ya sé que es lo que busca! ¡El maldito nunca me quiso a mí!

* * *

Boruto y Shikadai se encontraban haciendo su ronda sin mucha preocupación. Era una noche tranquila, y no había mucha actividad esa noche en la Aldea. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que esa noche tendrían que hacer una patrulla por la noche, ambos se sintieron estafados. ¿Quién querría atacar a Konoha en medio de la noche?

Cuando doblaron un recodo de una de las zonas de viviendas, se encontraron con una calle comercial completamente a oscuras. Ambos se miraron extrañados, no era normal que fallara la energía en toda una calle. Continuaron caminando por la calle, que pese a todo era la ruta que les tocó, cuando Shikadai se detuvo de repente y señaló una figura solitaria caminando por la calle principal.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó Shikadai con cautela.

La figura no contestó, pero se detuvo de repente y se quedó mirándolos sin decir nada.

\- ¡Oye, te estamos hablando!- Insistió Boruto- ¿Quién…?

De repente, algo grande surgió detrás de la figura, mientras esta se abalanzó sobre ambos a una velocidad que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

\- ¡Boruto, cuidado!- Exclamó Shikadai tirándolo al suelo, la figura realizó un movimiento amplio con lo que salió de su espalda, y un filo pasó rayando cerca de la cara de ambos, sin tocarlos por poco.

Boruto se levantó y trató de arrojar un par de Shurikens a su oponente, lo que este respondió sacando de debajo de su capa un cable negro que utilizó para repeler el ataque con gracia. Luego, se giró hacia Shikadai, que también se levantó de un salto hacia atrás y trataba de distinguirlo en la oscuridad.

\- Ven… hijo de tu mala madre hereje…- Susurró la figura con una voz errática y cargada de emoción- Vamos a sentirlo. Vamos a sentir el mayor éxtasis.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres?- Preguntó Shikadai, intentando tomar distancia.

En un instante, el encapuchado saltó hacia arriba y Shikadai pudo ver que lo que portaba en la mano era una gran guadaña con tres filos, y la cara de su enemigo era de un hombre aparentemente joven, vestido con una túnica negra simple, ojos de color morado, pelo color plata y una sonrisa macabra que se acercaba a lo psicótico. El extraño cayó con todo el peso de la guadaña, tratando de partirlo al medio, pero Shikadai pronto esquivó el ataque, y trató de ponerse a salvo. Estando tan oscuro, no podía realizar su Jutsu de posesión de Sombras.

En ese momento, Boruto cargó contra el extraño portando en su mano izquierda un pequeño ciclón hecho de chakra que impactó de inmediato en el costado del atacante.

\- ¡Rasengan!- Gritó Boruto, mientras apretaba la técnica contra el costado del extraño, que ni se inmutó pese a que terminó aplastado contra una de las paredes de los locales.

Creyendo que había terminado, Boruto se dispuso a volver con su compañero, cuando el extraño habló con voz despreocupada, casi aburrida.

\- Eso dolió… ¿Quién mierda eres tú?

Boruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Hidan del dio una patada que lo sacó volando a lo largo de la calle. Tan pronto se deshizo de la molestia, Hidan recuperó su guadaña retrayendo el cable negro que portaba debajo de la túnico, y comenzó a perseguirlo. El Nara solo atinó a escapar saltando por los techos de los edificios de la Aldea, y comenzó a correr mientras el otro lo perseguía.

Mientras corría, Hidan trataba de atacarlo con su hoz profiriendo gritos de júbilo cada vez que arrojaba un golpe. Estaba en una situación desesperada. Por lo que le dijo aquel extraño y la insistencia que tenía en atacarlo, parecía ser que él era el objetivo, también el chico no pudo dejar de notar que aquel loco había recibido de lleno una técnica destructiva de la cual muchas personas no podrían salir ilesas, y ese tipo solo la recibió, y luego se levantó como si nada. Si ese tipo tenía esa clase de resistencia al daño, Shikamaru no tenía ninguna herramienta o técnica que le permitiera detenerlo. Su única esperanza era correr y evitar sus ataques hasta que se encuentre con algunos jounin que pudieran ayudarlo.

Al pensar en todo eso rápidamente, Hidan trató de golpearlo nuevamente desde arriba, justo cuando Shikadai estaba llegando al borde del edificio, por lo que al tener que esquivarlo no pudo saltar a la siguiente calle, y en su lugar el chico cayó en el medio de esta. Al caer a esa altura, y no poder sostenerse de nada. Shikadai terminó cayendo mal sobre su pierna, sintiendo un terrible dolor, y evitando que pudiera levantarse nuevamente. Hidan aterrizó junto a él y con una mirada de profundo placer, levantó la guadaña y arrojó su golpe contra el brazo del chico.

En aquel momento, algo extraño ocurrió, un destello naranja apareció de repente sobre ambos cuando el golpe caía, y Shikadai fue levantado y alejado de su atacante, mientras Hidan bajaba el golpe y al mismo tiempo era golpeado y alejado varios metros hacia atrás. Cuando ambos vieron que pasó, Naruto en su modo Control de Chakra estaba sosteniendo al chico en sus brazos y de espaldas a Hidan, que lo miró con fastidio al ser interrumpido por alguien problemático.

Sin embargo, unos segundos pasaron, y Naruto se dio vuelta, mostrando a un Shikadai anonadado, que si bien no estaba gravemente herido, tenía un pequeño rasguño en su brazo izquierdo. Naruto miró con desprecio a Hidan, quien al ver al chico, miró su guadaña, que efectivamente tenía sangre en su filo más largo.

\- Lo siento, Shikadai- Se disculpó Naruto, lo cual el chico no pudo responder debido al shock.

Hidan sonrió, lamió rápidamente la sangre de su guadaña, y su cuerpo de inmediato cambió. Su cara y el resto de sus miembros pasaron a tener un color negro que se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche, y solo ciertas partes de la cara y cuerpo de Hidan tenían color blanco, dándole el aspecto de un esqueleto o un Dios de la Muerte. Apenas cambió su color, Hidan lanzó una carcajada al aire.

\- ¡Ya casi está completo! ¡Pronto, el ritual estará completo, y viviré el mayor éxtasis de todos!

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero de repente se calló y saltó hacia los tejados del otro lado de la calle. Debido a que esa calle estaba más iluminada, Hidan pudo ver unas sombras acercarse a gran velocidad a su costado, donde Shikamaru lo miraba con enojo.

\- ¡No volverás a realizar tu ritual nunca más!- Declaró el Nara, intentando atraparlo, a lo que Hidan respondía saltando de un lado a otro, esquivando hábilmente a la sombra.

\- ¡Te dije que volvería!- Gritó el Inmortal en su locura, mirando a Shikamaru con una mezcla de placer y entusiasmo- ¡Te dije que algún día, volvería a morderte tu garganta!

Habiendo gritado eso, Hidan comenzó a correr a través de los tejados, haciendo que Shikamaru abandone su jutsu y comenzara la persecución con Naruto siguiéndolos a gran velocidad. Shikadai quedó en medio de la calle, con algunos curiosos comenzando a surgir y acercarse, a quien pronto se les unió Boruto.

\- ¡Shikadai! ¿Estás bien?- Exclamó mientras lo observaba- ¡Tu brazo!

\- ¡Boruto! ¡Ayúdame a levantarme! ¡Tenemos que ir tras ellos!

Naruto era mucho más rápido que Hidan, pese a que iban en persecución a través de los tejados, y más de una vez le dio alcance, pero Hidan era de rápidos reflejos, y pese a los golpes que Naruto podía llegar a darle y hacerle impactar o dar un golpe que normalmente incapacitaría a un hombre, el antiguo miembro de Akatsuki se levantaba y continuaba corriendo como si nada.

Shikamaru iba tras ellos, intentando dar alcance a ambos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad Hidan estaba pretendiendo escapar, pero en realidad los había obligado a dar la vuelta, se dirigían al mismo lugar de donde Naruto y él habían venido. Entendiendo de inmediato cual era el plan de Hidan, tomó otro camino y dejó a Naruto continuar la persecución.

Por fin, Hidan saltó desde un edificio sobre otra calle y Naruto aprovechó para golpearlo con un Rasengan y arrojarlo directo contra las paredes del otro lado del edificio del lado opuesto. Debido a la vuelta que dieron, Shikadai y Boruto pronto llegaron cerca de donde estaban ellos, pero mantenían la distancia.

Hidan se levantó y se apresuró a entrar a un callejón que había justo al lado de donde había impactado. Naruto saltó directo desde la cornisa de la calle opuesta y se paró a la entrada del callejón, donde Hidan por fin se giró a enfrentarlo. Pero no estaba en posición de pelea. El Akatsuki miró con locura a los jóvenes ninjas que miraban con horror la escena desde lo alto de los tejados, y lanzó un grito de alegría parecido a un aullido.

\- ¡Por fin, los preparativos están completos!- Dijo el inmortal con voz enloquecida- ¡Vamos! ¡Sintamos la agonía de la Maldición!

Naruto se dio cuenta tarde de que Hidan estaba sobre el símbolo de Jashin que había utilizado antes para eliminar al otro ninja horas antes. Se quedó paralizado, de esa manera, cualquier ataque que haga terminaría afectando a la víctima también. Hidan sacó de su túnica negra una lanza retraible que apuntó directo a su abdomen.

\- ¡Ahora, suframos el dolor juntos!- Gritó Hidan mientras la lanza se acercaba poco a poco a su estómago…

Pero nunca llegó, la lanza quedó a medio camino, y todo el cuerpo de Hidan se paralizó. El inmortal miró con esfuerzo hacia atrás, mirando con odio a Shikamaru, que lo miraba con expresión de triunfo desde lo alto de la cornisa de la pared del callejón.

\- ¡Jutsu de Posesión de Sombras, exitoso!- Anunció- Te dije que nunca más maldecirías a alguien.

\- ¡Maldito hereje!- Gritó Hidan mientras Shikamaru lo obligan a salir del pentagrama dando un paso hacia atrás- ¡Pensé mucho en ti todos estos años! ¡Como de seguro ibas a volver a joderme con este estúpido jutsu!

Naruto se apresuró a adelantarse y quitarle a Hidan la lanza negra para que no pudiera a utilizarla. Hidan dio otro paso hacia atrás. Naruto estuvo a punto de quitarle la guadaña, pero abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver al inmortal sonreír.

\- Por suerte… después de tantos años, los fieles me dieron un truco bajo la manga.

Hidan abrió su mano izquierda, que reveló tener un guantelete ninja debajo de la manga. Este dejó caer un par de pergaminos diminutos al suelo, y Hidan pudo realizar el sello con su mano soltando la guadaña, que inmediatamente fue recogida por un clon producido por el pergamino, que saltó directo hacia Shikamaru, listo para atacarlo. Naruto no perdió tiempo y saltó en su ayuda, pero Shikamaru no tuvo más opción que desactivar la técnica para poder agacharse y esquivar el ataque del clon. La copia de Hidan pasó de largo, y giró en el aire para arrojar la guadaña hacia la espalda de Shikamaru. Este tuvo que saltar hacia un costado, y Naruto, quien había saltado detrás, también tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar que los filos lo golpearan.

Pero el Hidan verdadero también se había movido. Aprovechando que Shikamaru desactivó su jutsu, volvió a dar dos pasos para adelante, y esperó con una expresión enloquecida en su rostro. Shikamaru abrió los ojos con horror, el clon jamás intentó golpearlo, había arrojado la guadaña al original.

Sin que nadie la detuviera, el arma golpeó al Hidan verdadero en la espalda, y los filos lo atravesaron hasta salir por el estómago en el frente. Shikamaru se paró de repente y vio a su hijo, quien aun estaba en la calle de enfrente.

\- ¡SHIKADAI!- Gritó con desesperación.

Pero el chico no sintió nada. Aun tenía el corte en el brazo, pero más allá de una mirada de horror en su rostro, no sufrió nada más. Shikamaru estaba tan confundido como Hidan, que miraba al chico como si mirara un fantasma.

\- No… no lo entiendo- Dijo el inmortal- Siento el dolor, siento el éxtasis, pero… ¿Por qué no…?

De repente, Naruto se arrodilló junto a Shikamaru. Sus manos estaban en su estómago y espalda, y unos chorros de sangre surgían de cortes profundos a cada lado. Shikamaru, apenas vio esto, se apresuró a volver a atrapar a Hidan en su Jutsu de posesión de Sombras, mientras observaba a Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Perfecto, Naruto!- Lo felicitó Shikamaru, a lo que Naruto respondió con una sonrisa, pese al dolor. Hidan ya no podía moverse, y Shikamaru lo obligó a salir del círculo, mientras observaba a Hidan con gesto de triunfo. Boruto observaba todo eso sin entender lo que estaba pasando, y Shikadai lo comprendió apenas volvió a tocarse el brazo.

\- El Hokage… cuando me rescató de ese loco, aprovechó la confusión para hacerme un pequeño corte en el brazo, mientras el verdadero rasguño que ese tipo le hizo en la cara se curaba de inmediato por su poder.

\- ¡Ese fue siempre su plan!- Exclamó Boruto con una sonrisa- ¡Papá soportó heridas mucho más graves que lo que pudiera hacerle esa guadaña! Si ese demente lograba su objetivo, solo heriría a papá, que pronto volvería a curarse.

\- N… ¡NOO!- Gritó Hidan con enojo, mientras Shikamaru lo obligaba a salir por completo del círculo por segunda vez- ¡NO DEBÍA SER ASÍ! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TENÍA QUE MATARLO A ESE MOCOSO…! ¡SE SUPONE QUE EL QUE SUFRIRÍA ERAS TÚ! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!

\- Ya cállate…- Dijo Shikamaru a secas realizando otro sello, y las sombras de su jutsu se convirtieron en lanzas que atravesaron a Hidan múltiples veces, dejándolo inmovilizado en su sitio- Tu plan falló desde el comienzo. Ya todo acabó.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru miró a Naruto y de inmediato vio que algo estaba mal. Había perdido su modo control de chakra, las heridas que había sufrido no habían sanado, y en vez de levantarse como tantas veces había hecho, el Hokage se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a convulsionar.

\- ¡NARUTO!

\- ¡PAPÁ!- Gritó Boruto, saltando desde el otro techo.

No podía ser…


	4. Capítulo 3: Aceptación, estrategia final

**Triste que se requiere una crisis mundial para que tenga tiempo e inspiración para subir un nuevo capítulo. Este episodio es corto, pero crucial para lo que sucede después. Espero que lo desfruten. ¡No duden en comentar!**

**Capítulo 3: Aceptación, estrategia final**

Las siguientes horas luego de aquel incidente pasaron tan lentas, que parecían días enteros. Los ninjas de Konoha llegaron de inmediato a la escena luego de la batalla, Shikamaru se encargó de mantener inmovilizado a Hidan y ordenó a todos los que llegaron que llevaran a Naruto y a Shikadai al hospital de inmediato. Mientras los cargaban y los llevaban, el Hokage no paró de convulsionar, y poco después comenzó a arrojar gritos de dolor. En medio de aquella noche, los únicos sonidos que se escucharon fueron los gritos de Naruto, y la sonora carcajada de éxtasis de Hidan mientras se lo llevaban a una prisión especial de la Aldea. Veinte minutos después de que Naruto fuera herido, Sakura llegó a la sala de urgencias y comenzó a tratar a Naruto personalmente.

Hinata y Himawari llegaron a la sala de espera solo cinco minutos luego de que llegara Sakura, Boruto y Shikadai las esperaban sentados, y casi no supieron que decir cuando Hinata les preguntó lo que le ocurría a Naruto. Los otros médicos ninja le pidieron tanto a Boruto como a Shikadai que les permitieran revisarlos y curarlos en habitaciones propias, pero ambos ninjas se negaron a abandonar la sala, y solo recibieron un tratamiento de primeros auxilios. Boruto tenía una costilla rota producto de la patada de Hidan, y Shikadai por su parte tenía el tobillo torcido, y un pequeño corte en el brazo, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Sin embargo, ambos se sentían tremendamente mal ante esa situación. Ambos se culpaban por no haber detenido a Hidan, y aunque Hinata les aseguró que no fue su culpa, el hecho de oír los gritos de dolor de Naruto desde la sala los hacía sentir cada vez peor.

Himawari, por su parte, tenía una mirada perdida que arrojaba una lágrima cada vez que se oía a gritar a su padre. Hinata tenía que abrazarla a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Pero no duró mucho, a los pocos minutos Sakura pidió a Hinata que entrara en la sala para ayudar, los niños deseaban entrar también, pero ambas kunoichis se negaron y pasó media hora hasta que por fin los gritos de Naruto se detuvieron. Ese el momento de mayor terror para todos. Cuando podían oír a Naruto, al menos sabían que aún estaba vivo y luchando, pero cuando el silencio se adueñó de la sala, el pensamiento de que pasó lo peor se adueñó de sus mentes. Himawari tuvo que arrojarse a los brazos de su hermano, que no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla mientras él mismo temblaba por el miedo y el dolor.

Finalmente, Hinata y Sakura por fin salieron de la sala justo cuando Shikamaru llegó al hospital, agitado y con sudor en la frente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, se encuentra bien? - Preguntó el Nara. Los jóvenes no dijeron nada más que esperar la respuesta.

\- Pudimos estabilizarlo, por el momento…-Declaró Sakura, y todos en la habitación dieron un respingo- Pero es más complicado de lo que parece.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó Boruto- Eres la mejor ninja médico de Konoha. Debes poder curarlo…

\- Boruto…- Lo interrumpió Hinata- Escucha…

\- Las heridas de Naruto no deberían de ser difíciles de curar…- Explicó Sakura- El chakra de Kurama debería de poder curarlo de manera simple. Pero la cuchilla al parecer tenía veneno, y no un veneno común.

\- ¿Veneno? –Se extrañó Shikamaru- No parece el estilo de Hidan. Pero de todas formas si se trata de veneno, podrías extraérselo, ¿cierto?

\- Traté de hacer eso… pero esto es algo que nunca había visto antes. La cuchilla atravesó un pulmón y otros órganos de Naruto, e inyectó el veneno directamente en su flujo de chakra. Apenas noté esto, le pedí a Hinata que utilizara su Puño Suave para bloquear los puntos de chakra alrededor de la herida para evitar que se expanda, pero eso no es todo; la toxina parece afectar los mismos órganos de Naruto, infectándolos y obligándolos a fallar, causándole un terrible dolor, y literalmente convierte su chakra en veneno. Incluso si aíslo y retiro el veneno que hay en su flujo de chakra, lo cual le causará un terrible dolor, los órganos aun estarán afectados y pueden volver a propagar más veneno apenas termine.

\- ¿Y por qué no trasplantar nuevos órganos? - Preguntó Shikadai- Retirar los órganos afectados y limpiar su sistema.

\- Con el veneno en su flujo de chakra, es imposible colocar un transplante sin que pueda infectarlo, y como quitar el chakra afectado le causará mucho dolor y cansancio, en esas condiciones, el realizar una operación…

Sakura Haruno negó con la cabeza y el silencio que sobrevino nuevamente en la sala dejó a todos helados. Solo Boruto se negó a aceptar esa situación.

\- ¡Pero tienes que poder hacer algo! – Gritó el chico- ¡Él es el Séptimo Hokage!

\- Boruto…

\- ¡No! ¡Él es el Séptimo, él es Naruto Uzumaki, el Heróe de Konoha, del mundo! ¡Es mi padre…! ¡Un simple veneno…!

\- Nadie se dio por vencido todavía- Respondió Shikamaru- Sakura, dijiste que pudiste estabilizarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas mantenerlo estable?

\- Mientras prevengamos que su chakra fluya, el veneno no se esparcirá por su cuerpo y a otros órganos, y una vez aislé su chakra pude curarle sus heridas. Pero los órganos afectados continuarán fallando. Unos cuantos días, como mucho…

\- Es más que suficiente- Declaró Shikamaru- Hinata, quédate aquí con Naruto. Shikadai, vienes conmigo. Boruto… lleva a tu hermana a casa y quédate con ella.

\- ¡No quiero dejarlo!- Exclamaron Himawari y Boruto al mismo tiempo.

\- Quedarse aquí no ayudará a Naruto, ni a su madre. Y es preferible que descansen un poco. Les avisaremos al menor cambio, se los prometo.

Boruto iba a protestar, pero intercambió miradas con su madre, y finalmente asintió. Por su parte, Sakura miró al Nara confundida.

\- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

\- Solo hay alguien que sabe qué es ese veneno. Solo uno sabe que es lo que le ocurre a Naruto. Está inmovilizado en la prisión dentro de la montaña de los rostros de los Hokage. Denme algunas horas. Habremos salvado a Naruto para el final del día.

* * *

La prisión de máxima seguridad en la Aldea se encontraba enterrada profundamente en la montaña junto a esta. Allí es donde mantuvieron encerrado a Sasuke cuando decidieron su destino luego de los eventos de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, y ahora se encontraba encerrado uno de los miembros de la que sin duda fue la organización criminal ninja más poderosa del mundo.

Shikadai seguía a su padre a poca distancia, no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, pero al salir del hospital de Konoha, antes de caminar a la prisión, Shikamaru puso su mano en su hombro y sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos simplemente le dijo: "No fue tu culpa. No puedes enfrentar a lo que no conoces. Si de eso alguien es culpable… soy yo".

Por fin llegaron. Había dos puertas. Una llevaba directamente a la celda, la otra a una habitación contigua con un vidrio polarizado, el cual Shikamaru le indicó a Shikadai que entrara y observara. Cuando su hijo desapareció de su vista, el Nara dio un buen suspiro y puso la mirada más seria que pudo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Hidan se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, atado de pies a cabeza por fuertes cadenas que evitaban que hiciera ningún movimiento. Un enrejado de madera gruesa separaba a ambos, pero podía verlo claramente. Su cuerpo volvió a su aspecto original, una vez que la maldición acababa. Generalmente eso sucedía cuando Hidan terminaba por asesinar a su objetivo, pero no siempre la maldición terminaba en la muerte. Muchos años antes, Hidan y Kakuzu se encargaron de capturar a Yugito Ni, la Jinchuriki del Dos Colas, y lo hicieron sin asesinarla completamente. Shikamaru tuvo que esforzarse por no mirar con desprecio a Hidan, mientras este levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos del Nara. Pese a estar atado, Hidan continuamente temblaba y sonreía de manera diabólica mientras sus ojos se agitaban de un lado a otro, no era una buena señal.

\- Sabía que vendrías, desgraciado- Le dijo el inmortal. Su voz temblaba ligeramente, como si estuviera herido- ¿Cómo está tu Hokage?

\- Vivo…- Le respondió Shikamaru sin alterarse. Necesitaba mantener la calma y encontrar la manera de abordarlo. El que fallara en asesinar a su presa de seguro sería un insulto, necesitaba inflar su orgullo, hacerlo alardear.

\- Pero no muy bien, ¿verdad? –Respondió Hidan mientras su sonrisa psicópata se ensanchaba y las cadenas tintineaban ante los movimientos que hacía para agitarse- El veneno que tenía mi hoja todavía me está afectando a mí. Apuesto a que ese imbécil está retorciéndose como yo en este momento. ¡Aaah… este dolor! ¡Este veneno sí que es súper… extra doloroso!

Shikamaru frunció un poco el entrecejo, debía parecer enojado, no le costaba demasiado. Recordaba perfectamente la actitud de ese loco, el sentir el dolor ajeno se convertía en placer para él. Naruto y él ya no estaban conectados, pero si el veneno le afectó a él también, ya debería haberse expandido por todo su cuerpo. Debía estar muriéndose del dolor, pero él no podía morir.

\- Aunque así sea. Fallaste en tu objetivo. No lastimaste a mi hijo, no me lastimaste a mí. Y Naruto está siendo atendido por los mejores de Konoha. Tu fracaso será total en un par de horas.

\- Oh… ¿en serio? - Dijo Hidan girando su cabeza levemente hacia el costado. El vidrio polarizado y espejado ocupaba gran parte de la habitación, permitiendo ver tanto al prisionero como al entrevistador- ¿Esta ahí afuera? De seguro está ahí. ¿No lo lastimé? Quizás no… pero de seguro no se siente muy bien. Dime, niño… ¿Qué se siente que alguien más importante que tú muera por ti? Se siente como una mierda, ¿verdad? Deberías preguntarle a tu padre. Él sintió exactamente lo mismo cuando maté al inútil de su maestro.

Shikamaru hizo un movimiento brusco, pero se detuvo. Fue un error haber traído a Shikadai. Esperaba que le ayudara a leer a Hidan y determinar si la información que pudieran sacarle era cierta. No esperaba ese ataque emocional. Pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento.

\- Toqué un nervio, ¿verdad? - Señaló Hidan, quien no dejó de notar el error de Shikamaru. Gozaba haciendo sufrir a sus víctimas de cualquier forma- Pero volviendo al tema. Los dos sabemos que es una mentira lo que me dijiste. Tu Hokage se está muriendo, esa es la razón por la que viniste a visitarme. Quieres saber de dónde saqué el veneno, cual es el antídoto, y como obtenerlo.

\- Ya sé de donde lo sacaste…- Gruñó Shikamaru, quien odiaba estar a la defensiva, pero iba por buen camino- Te lo dieron tus amigos de la religión Jashin, antes de que los asesinaras.

\- Un buen tributo, antes de volver al camino de la fe- Dijo Hidan mientras volvía a moverse, gozando el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo- Me suplicaron, ¿sabes? Cuando juntaron las partes de mi cuerpo, y terminaron de cocerme, me contaron con lujo de detalles todo lo que sabían de ti, y que habían preparado una forma especial para vengarme. Cuando maté al doctor que me dejó entero, supongo que no se esperaban que hiciera lo mismo con ellos, pero un verdadero sacerdote de Jashin-sama no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de rendirle homenaje después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué le pusieron veneno a tu hoja? Tenía entendido que a los tuyos no les gustaba dejar medio muertos a sus víctimas.

\- ¿Quién dijo que dejé medio muerto a nadie? El que estés aquí significa que el trabajo está a punto de terminar. Hahaha… ¡AAh… Jashin-sama, que gran ofrenda que me permitiste ofrendarte!

\- Tu dios no existe, y no le diste ninguna ofrenda.

\- ¡Te equivocas, maldito ateo! ¿No lo ves? – Exclamó Hidan sonriendo y mirando al cielo con los ojos inyectados de sangre por la emoción y el dolor- Fue un necio. Pensé que Jashin- Sama me había abandonado, que no pude completar mi venganza. ¡Pero me equivoqué! No solo asesiné a alguien cercano a ti, no solo te lastimé a ti y a tu hijo, no solo conseguí vengarme, sino que ofrecí una ofrenda mayor de la que jamás habría imaginado. ¡Todo quedó tan claro, cuando empecé a sentir el dolor del veneno por mi cuerpo! ¡El éxtasis, el placer! ¡Estoy en el Edén, y no hay manera de que puedas quitármelo!

\- Estás loco, y no lograrás lastimar a nadie más. Encontraré la manera de salvar a Naruto, y tu volverás a quedar bajo tierra, esta vez en pedazos tan pequeños que ni toda tu religión podrá volver a unirte de nuevo.

\- ¡Ooh… que conmovedor! - Le respondió Hidan mirando devuelta a los ojos del Nara y volviendo a sonreír con placer- Tanta decisión. Pero debo agradecer devuelta a Jashin por haberte traído aquí. ¡Otra bendición, ahora me doy cuenta! ¿Quieres saber cómo salvar a tu Hokage, en que se basa el veneno que colocaron en mi hoja? ¡Te lo voy a decir! Es una extraña mezcla que ni yo sé muy bien todos sus componentes. Supongo que sabes que hiere los órganos y los obliga a fallar, pero a ti te interesa el cómo transforma el chakra en veneno, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru se limitó a ver furioso a Hidan mientras escuchaba a cada palabra que decía. Era una humillación, pero valía la pena para salvarle la vida a Naruto.

\- El secreto… soy yo. Verás… ese veneno en particular permite infectar el chakra del oponente y causarle una muerte lenta y segura, pero tiene un costo. El veneno se elabora colocando un sello maldito en el cuerpo de una persona, pero luego esta asesine a su objetivo, en retorno, el agresor sufre todo el dolor que sufre la víctima y muere luego que esta.

\- ¿Un sello maldito? - Repitió Shikamaru- Pero… eso puede deshacerse si…

\- Si el que la colocó muere. Si. Es una lástima. Si me mataran ahora mismo, el chackra de tu amigo dejaría de envenenarse, y quizás podría salvarse. Pero… ¡Soy inmortal! ¡Trata de matarme con cualquier medio que tengas, no lo lograrás a tiempo!

\- Se me ocurren doscientas formas de desmembrarte y que tu cuerpo no pueda regenerarse. Si acabar contigo es todo lo que hace falta, entonces…

\- Veo que no aprendiste nada, imbécil. No puedo morir. Destrózame todo lo que quieras, no te servirá de nada. Puedo entrar en un estado de muerte por inanición. Pero incluso si lo intentas, pasarán varias semanas antes de que pase. ¿Puedes hacer que tu Hokage pase varias semanas aguantando hasta que muera? No lo creo. Te lo dije… aquel día cuando decidiste enterrarme como un maldito animal. Te dijo que volvería a morderte el cuello si era necesario. Bien… aquí estoy, acabo de asesinar a tu amigo, y al líder de tu aldea. ¡Y no hay forma de que puedas salvarlo!

Hidan comenzó a reír a carcajadas tan fuertes que retumbaban por las paredes. Shikamaru, furibundo, se dio vuelta y cruzó la puerta mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no entrar en su celda y cortarle la cabeza, aunque estaba seguro que eso solo lo haría más feliz. Esta vez él se sentía impotente. Si lo que Hidan decía era cierto, realmente no había forma de salvarlo.

Naruto Uzumaki, iba a morir.

* * *

Si hubo algo más difícil que salir de la prisión luego de hablar con ese psicópata, algo más terrible que escuchar lo peor que podía oir, era el tener que decírselo ahora a ellos. Shikamaru se dirigió hacia el hospital, acompañado por Shikadai de cerca. Pese a que intentaban no mostrar ninguna emoción, ambos observaron una expresión sombría en el rostro del otro.

\- ¿Crees que mentía? - Preguntó Shikadai. Había un dejo de esperanza en su voz, cosa que hizo a Shikamaru sentirse orgulloso- ¿Crees que solo lo dijo para provocarnos?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

Siempre era así, era difícil sacar una respuesta directa de su padre, tendría que seguirle el juego como tantas veces.

\- Creo… que es alguien horrible que haría lo que fuera para causarnos daño. Quitarnos la esperanza parece ser la mejor estrategia, para intentar evitar que tratemos de hacer algo.

\- Tienes razón, esa sería la respuesta lógica. Pero… ¿Crees que un tipo como Hidan se deja guiar por la lógica?

Era una pregunta tan obvia que Shikadai se lamentó de siquiera plantearlo. No era difícil responder, con solo ver lo que Hidan creía, como actuaba y la manera con que luchó y actuó la noche anterior. Shikamaru no esperó a que respondiera.

\- Hidan nunca fue demasiado inteligente. Es un malnacido, pero siempre habla demasiado, eso es algo que aprendí la primera vez que me encontré con él. Es cierto, podría llegar a decirnos una mentira para que caigamos en la desesperación, pero él no piensa así. Prefiere herirnos directamente, hacer a alguien morir delante de nuestros ojos sin que podamos hacer nada para evitarlo. Así es él. Y un tipo así, no requiere decir una mentira para gozar de nuestro sufrimiento. No. Él decía la verdad. Ya sea que no hay una cura o no la conoce, pero según él, no existe.

Shikadai se detuvo levemente, cosa que hizo a su padre darse vuelta y mirarlo a la cara. El chico había abierto los ojos muy grandes y sus pupilas temblaban.

\- Entonces… ¿entonces qué hacemos?

Shikamaru lo entendía. ¿Cómo puede alguien encontrar la fuerza y frialdad para decirle a alguien algo como eso? Shikadai era muy joven, mucho más joven de lo que él fue cuando tuvo que decir lo de su maestro a Kurenai-sensei, y no se había vuelto más fácil después de todo ese tiempo. Pero no tenían opción, y ese era el camino que debían recorrer. El Nara puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo y este levantó la vista. Shikadai detectó en los ojos de su padre un grado de entendimiento que le asustó en gran manera.

\- Debemos seguir adelante, y hacer lo que se debe hacer. Ese… es el camino del Shinobi. Perdimos varias horas. Ve a buscar a Boruto y a su hermana y diles que vayan al hospital.

* * *

Cuando Shikamaru llegó al hospital, lo primero que hizo fue explicarle a Sakura exactamente lo que Hidan le había contado. Como ninja médico que era, Sakura se aseguró de analizar todas las posibilidades para curar a Naruto, pero un sello maldito jamás desaparecía a menos que el que lo aplica muera, y las técnicas de Sello Maldito eran secretas y variaban según el usuario, aunque la mayoría tenían efectos fatales como parálisis, dolor, o incluso la muerte. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, el aplicar un sello maldito al veneno era una excelente manera de asegurar que el objetivo muera sin que puedan salvarlo.

\- ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? - Le preguntó Shikamaru con pesar.

\- Pude hacer que recupere la conciencia y gracias a anestésicos y otras drogas puedo ayudarlo a combatir el dolor, incluso podrá caminar y desplazarse. Pero si no puedo eliminar el veneno de su sistema, no puedo curar sus órganos. Puedo darle tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Es… difícil de decir- Le respondió Sakura con dificultad al hablar de esa idea- Cinco días… o una semana como máximo.

Se oyó un sonido de golpe fuerte que hizo a ambos darse vuelta. Hinata se encontraba en el pasillo, aparentemente llevaba una bandeja de aluminio con un vaso y un poco de agua, pero ahora estos se encontraba en el suelo, el agua derramada, y la esposa del Hokage con una mirada anonadada, sin poder creerlo.

\- Hinata…- Comenzó a decir Shikamaru.

Fue como si el escuchar al Nara la hubiera traído de regreso de otra dimensión, apenas Shikamaru dijo su nombre, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer y lágrimas surcaron por sus mejillas. Sakura se acercó a ella y la abrazó, haciendo que ella terminara por quebrarse. Shikamaru no dijo nada ante aquello, nada en lo absoluto.

Lo peor fue mirar a la cara a Boruto y a Himawari para contarles apenas llegaron. Himawari rompió a llorar casi al instante, Boruto quedó pasmado por varios minutos sin llegar a poder procesarlo. Les dieron unos minutos la familia antes de que Sakura permitiera que entren al cuarto para verlo, la idea era intentar darle la noticia tratando de sobresaltarlo lo menos posible.

Finalmente lo vieron, Sakura se quedó afuera de la habitación y preparada por si surgía una emergencia. La familia se acercó lentamente y Himawari casi rompe a llorar al verlo. Naruto estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero tenía aspecto agotado, sus hijos jamás lo vieron en ese estado de debilidad. Sin embargo, y pese a tener sus puntos de chakra bloqueados y sufrir de dolor y grandes dosis de analgésicos, al verlos sonrió. Era una sonrisa amable y sincera, una que hizo que su familia levantara sus ánimos y le sonriera devuelta, aunque ese simple gesto de felicidad casi hace que Hinata quebrara a llorar devuelta.

Lentamente, Shikamaru le explicó a Naruto lo que le ocurrió, lo que hidan le dijo, y cual era su situación actual. La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció y apartó la mirada de Orochimaru hacia su familia cuando terminaba su informe, como si se preocupara por su reacción en aquel momento más que por sí mismo.

\- Sakura dice que puede darte de cinco días a una semana, pero por el momento… no hay ninguna cura.

Naruto al escuchar eso último cerró los ojos, miró el techo y dio un largo suspiro antes de abrirlos nuevamente. Los presentes se sorprendieron de la mirada de Naruto al mirar el techo, no parecía triste, ni desesperado, sino decidido y serio. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, como si planeara sus movimientos contra un oponente particularmente problemático.

\- ¿Papá? - Preguntó Himawari, cosa que sacó a Naruto de su ensimismamiento.

\- Shikamaru…- Dijo Naruto. Incluso su voz parecía tener fuerza y decisión pese a su aspecto tan cansado- Quisiera estar un momento a solas con mi familia. Pero quiero que vayas a mi oficina, traigas el libro especial que tengo en mi biblioteca, y escribas una nota explicando todo lo que me sucedió, diles que visitaremos a Equestria lo mas pronto que les sea posible, y que la segunda y tercera condición se llevaran a cabo.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Preguntaron todos, sorprendidos de una petición tan extravagante.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Boruto- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en…?

\- También avisa a las demás Aldeas de lo que ocurrió y organiza la ceremonia de elección del Hokage para cuando regresemos. Tú sabes los cálculos.

\- ¿Qué…? Pero… ¿De que estás…? ¿¡En que estás pensando estúpido viejo!?

Pero Shikamaru no puso objeciones, y pese a que estuvo tan sorprendido como los demás al principio, al recibir las órdenes de Naruto se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo antes de tomar la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es el candidato? - Le preguntó el Nara con la mano en el picaporte- Los otros Kages querrán saberlo, y también los ancianos de la Aldea.

\- Diles que lo sabrán cuando sea el momento, pero que es un candidato elegido específicamente por mí. Si alguien tiene un problema con eso, pueden venir a explicármelo en cuanto volvamos.

Ante ese último acto de rebeldía, Shikamaru sonrió genuinamente y salió de inmediato de la habitación. Por fin solos, Naruto miró a su familia con una mirada entre la tristeza y la comprensión.

\- Siento que las cosas hubieran salido así, ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo.

\- Naruto, ¿Qué tienes pensado? - Preguntó Hinata- Dijiste que "vamos" a ir a Equestria.

\- Si. Tenemos que ir, una última vez.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Boruto, lo que hizo que todos se centraran en él- ¡Maldición! ¡Piensa en alguien más que solo tú! ¡Te estas muriendo! ¿Por qué no piensas en tu familia? ¿Qué es toda esa basura de visitar Ecostria?

\- Equestria…

\- ¡Lo que sea! ¿Qué es eso de la segunda y tercera condición? ¿¡Y A QUE TE REFIERES CON CEREMONIA DE ELECCIÓN!?

Naruto lo miró por unos segundos, y lanzó otro suspiro.

\- Tienes razón. Miren… sé que es muy repentino, pero en vista de que no me queda mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Eso no lo sabemos… todavía podemos hacer algo!

\- Aun así… en el caso de que algo me pase, tengo que estar preparado. Es por eso que… voy a elegir a mi sucesor, y voy a liberar a Kurama.

Un silencio mortuorio se adueñó de la habitación, y nadie dijo nada por medio minuto.

\- No puedes hacer eso…- Dijo Boruto por fin- ¡Somos tu familia! ¡No puedes sufrir una herida e inmediatamente decidir tirar todo por la borda!

\- ¿Debería quedarme en cama, esperando lo peor? ¿O dejar a toda la Aldea sin un líder por las acciones de un idiota? Muchos ninjas no tienen la oportunidad de decir adiós a sus amigos mas cercanos y de pasar un tiempo con sus familiares. ¿Por qué debería negarle a aquel que estuvo conmigo desde que nací, la oportunidad de ser libre?

Una vez más reinó el silencio, y Naruto hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, haciendo marcadas muecas de dolor debido a sus heridas y los órganos dañados por el veneno en su sitema. Pronto Hinata y Himawari lo ayudaron. Cuando por fin pudo sentarse, abrazó a Himawari y a su esposa, mientras Boruto lo miraba con recelo.

\- Pasará un tiempo antes de que Shikamaru regrese con noticias de Equestria, el tiempo transcurre distinto en ambas dimensiones. Cada cierto tiempo, enviamos mensajes a la Princesa Twilight consultando cuanto tiempo pasó en aquel mundo con respecto a este. Él hará los cálculos necesarios. Les pido por favor, luego de que concluya esta visita, realicen preparativos para una visita rápida a Equestria, y luego estén a la espera de las órdenes de Shikamaru. Yo… aun tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Hinata y Himawari asintieron, y Boruto no dijo nada, pero no puso más objeciones, nuevamente, la familia Uzumaki pasaron la siguiente hora juntos, pese a que sabían los grandes cambios que se avecinaban.


	5. Capítulo 4: Últimos favores, La Tercera

**BIEN! Espero que les guste este nuevo episodio, por fin se explican algunas cosas. Disfruten leyéndolo y no duden en comentar**

**Capítulo 4: Últimos favores, La Tercera condición**

Celestia había recibido la carta, y a la media hora había convocado a su hermana, a Twilight, a las Mane Six e incluso a las Cutie Mark Crusaders a la sala del trono. Pese a que no le gustaba la idea de comunicarles semejante noticia a unas potrillas, ellas habían sido una de las amigas más cercanas de Naruto en su tiempo en Equestria, especialmente Scootaloo. Debían saberlo. Luna había llegado a su lado a los cinco minutos de recibir noticias de que se trataba del Mundo Shinobi. Twilight llegó a la sala del trono junto a todas sus amigas con un hechizo de transportación, pero tardo un tiempo en reunirlas a todas y a las CMC. Cuando todas estuvieron en su presencia, por fin comenzó a explicarse.

\- Gracias por reunirse conmigo en tan poco tiempo. Sé que es demasiado repentino, pero en este caso cada segundo es vital.

\- ¿Qué sucede hermana? - Le preguntó Luna- Con el tiempo en que tardamos en reunirnos, podrías haberme explicado...

\- Lo siento, pero debía iniciar preparativos de inmediato. Recibí esta carta…- Añadió mostrando a todos el sobre con un sello roto- Proviene de la oficina del Hokage, y fue escrita por Shikamaru, el consejero de Naruto.

\- ¿Su consejero…? - Preguntó Rainbow- ¿Por qué…?

\- Sucedió algo allá…- La interrumpió Celestia también, no podían esperar- Naruto fue herido en combate.

Unos pocos segundos de silencio se quebraron en seguida con todas exclamando al mismo tiempo preguntas y deseos de ayudar a Naruto, pero Celestia levantó su casco e incluso Twilight y Luna tuvieron que pedir que guardaran silencio.

\- Su situación… es grave. Naruto fue envenenado y su herida… es mortal. No le queda mucho tiempo.

Otro silencio, más largo esta vez. Lágrimas comenzaron a surgir en varias de las presentes, y por supuesto, negación.

\- ¡No puede morir! – Gritó Scootaloo- ¡Es Naruto, él no puede morir!

Oírla decir eso casi hizo quebrar a Celestia. Era algo tan simple, visto desde el punto de vista de una potrilla, ¿Cómo aceptar que Naruto, el héroe de Konoha, quien salvó a Equestria dos veces y se recuperó de tantas situaciones peligrosas, pudiera morir? Sus compañeras la consolaron, aunque ellas también lagrimeaban ante esa noticia.

Twilight también tenía sus ojos con lágrimas, pero en sus ojos se veía que su mente iba de un lado a otro. Celestia adivinó que debía de estar analizando todas las opciones posibles para evitar que Naruto muriera. Luna se mantuvo impasible, aunque su mirada parecía congelada al estar procesando esa información. El resto de las Mane Six o consolaban a alguna que lloraba desconsoladamente, o trataban de mantener la compostura, la mayoría sin éxito. Solo Rainbow Dash, manteniéndose fiel en todo momento dijo lo más sensato que podía pensar.

\- Tenemos que ir… tenemos que estar con él.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación general, y una corriente de colectiva determinación. Todas se pusieron firmes y miraron a Celestia, de quien esperaban que asintiera y les diera el pergamino de invocación, pero nuevamente la Princesa del Sol tomó la palabra.

\- Y lo haremos… pero no ahora, no en este momento.

\- ¿¡QUEEE!?- Se escuchó la respuesta en general.

\- Naruto, además de avisarnos de su condición, nos pidió si podía venir a Equestria… una última vez.

Esta vez no hubo respuestas que quebraran el silencio, por lo que Celestia continuó.

\- Él desea, que le ofrezcamos la oportunidad de ver Equestria y a nosotras una última vez en una visita de un día. Y para asegurarse de que todo está en orden antes de que lo acompañemos a su mundo, a ser testigos de su última acción.

\- ¿Su última acción…? - Preguntó Twilight, sin entender.

\- Naruto… finalmente, decidió liberar a Kurama.

Se hizo un silencio que se extendió por varios segundos hasta que Twilight rompió el silencio.

\- ¡No puede hacer eso!

\- ¿Está loco? - Agregó Applejack

\- Si hace eso, él podría...-Continuó Twilight

\- Si- Intervino Celestia- Hace años, Naruto nos explicó que aquellos que tenían una Bestia en su interior, un Jinchuriki, como se los llama en su mundo, mueren cuando este se les es extraído del cuerpo. Pero al parecer, Naruto accedió a liberar a Kurama voluntariamente.

\- ¡Es demasiado pronto! - Dijo Rarity- No puede hacer eso. Él había cumplido sus sueños, tiene un hijo, se volvió Hokage. ¿Por qué abandonar todo eso?

\- ¿Y quiere que simplemente vayamos allá para despedirlo? - Agregó Rainbow indignada- No quiero que la última vez que visitemos su mundo sea para verlo irse.

Celestia lanzó un suspiro. Era difícil mantener la cabeza fría en esas situaciones.

\- Naruto está haciendo lo que cree que es correcto. Si sus días están contados, considera preferible liberar a Kurama antes de que su momento llegue. Pero antes de hacerlo, desea aprovechar todo el tiempo que le queda posible para poder dejar todos nuestros asuntos en orden.

\- ¿Huh?- Preguntó Luna, quien hasta ese momento había estado en un estado aturdido, casi inconsciente, cuando Celestia informó de la última acción del Ninja.

\- Naruto aclaró que desea llevar a cabo la segunda y tercera condición de su contrato con nosotras. Y también… quiere venir a despedirse de nosotras, con su familia, en vez de que nosotras vayamos a él. Eso es lo que dice su carta.

Twilight estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Celestia la atajó antes de que llegara a decir nada.

\- Mis pequeñas ponis, yo se que es difícil. Por más de mil años he estado gobernando Equestria y mucho tiempo antes con mi hermana, ambas sabemos lo que es perder a alguien querido por nosotras. Sabíamos que este día llegaría, y no por eso no significa que sea sencillo de aceptar. Pero ahora… cada minuto cuenta. Llevamos la cuenta de cuánto tiempo transcurre allí con respecto aquí, cada hora aquí son 36 horas en aquel mundo. Puede que nos parezca que las noticias nos lleguen de repente, pero cada minuto aquí… hace que perdamos tiempo de Naruto allá.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, pero solo duró unos pocos segundos, antes de que Twilight se pusiera firme y mirara con determinación a sus amigas.

\- Muy bien… Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ¿cierto?

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas.

\- Chicas. Tenemos que darle a Naruto la mejor despedida que jamás tendrá. Sé que es repentino, pero si el tiempo está en nuestra contra y estamos desperdiciando lo poco que nos queda, quisiera poder aprovechar cada segundo que nos queda para hacerle sentir lo especial que nosotras sabemos que es.

Las Mane Six junto con las Cutie Mark Crusaders se miraron entre ellas y asintieron de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos, Twilight?- Preguntó Rainbow.

\- Primero que nada. Princesa Celestia, responda de inmediato a Shikamaru y dígale que esperamos con ansias a Naruto y a su familia. ¿Y podía pedirle que transporte a Naruto a Ponyville en el momento en que lleguen?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pinkie, necesito que utilices todas tus habilidades para decorar el salón de los tronos para una fiesta. Rarity, quizás debas ayudarla.

\- ¡Oki doki-loki!

\- Applejack, necesito que te hagas cargo de la comida. Fluttershy, sé que es algo extraño, pero quizás necesitaremos algunos platos… de carne. Sé que es algo morboso, pero si pudieras conseguir algo de alguno de tus amigos.

\- No te preocupes, Twilight, algunos de mis amigos animales pueden hacerse cargo de ello.

\- Y Rainbow, necesito que vengas conmigo y luego visites a cada uno de los ponis de una lista que voy a hacerte, diles que requerimos de su ayuda para una fiesta lo mas pronto posible.

\- ¡Considéralo hecho, Twilight!

\- ¿Y que haremos nosotras? – Dijo Applebloom

\- ¡Si, Si! ¡Queremos ayudar! - Agregó Scootaloo

\- Ustedes pueden coordinarse con Pinkie- Les sugirió Twilight- Si todavía tienen esa banda e instrumentos con los que tocaban hace un tiempo, quizás puedan tocar algo para Naruto.

\- ¡SI! - Gritaron las tres CMC

\- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer, Twilight? - Preguntó Applejack.

\- Estaré en la biblioteca del castillo. Quiero repasar los estatutos del contrato de invocación que firmamos con Naruto y… hay algo más que quisiera hacer. ¡Cascos a la obra!

Habrían querido seguir preguntando, pero no había tiempo que perder, y todas lo sabían. Twilight transportó a todo el mundo a Ponyville y comenzaron los preparativos mientras Celestia y Luna buscaban tinta y papel y se disponían a enviar la respuesta. Mientras Twilight y Rainbow se dirigían al palacio, en la mente de Twilight se presentó una decisión incuestionable. No importaba como, tenía que buscar una manera de que todo saliera bien, debía arreglarlo todo.

* * *

Pasó un día y medio enteros y no recibieron respuesta. Naruto salió del hospital y lo trasladaron a su casa con su familia, aunque además de dormir y quejarse del dolor, el cual combatía continuamente con calmantes, trabajaba continuamente en asuntos del Hokage. Notificaron a las demás Aldeas de lo que pasó, y no tardaron en enviar solicitudes para enviar sus mejores médicos e investigadores, así como buscar los restos de la religion Jashin para encontrar respuestas, pero Naruto simplemente les dijo que les agradecía sus esfuerzos, pero que no podía evitarse, pero que deseaba por sobre todas las cosas que sus compañeros Kages estuvieran presentes en la Aldea cuando llegara el momento. Con respecto a ese asunto, Naruto mencionó sus planes a los líderes de las otras Aldeas. No recibió respuestas con respecto a eso, quizás como señal de respeto, o no querían contradecirlo. De cualquier manera, le facilitaba mucho las cosas. En todo momento, tenía a mano el libro con el que Celestia y él recibían mensajes, atento al menor cambio.

El Hokage se encontraba sentado en su casa sentado frente a una computadora, observando los diferentes mensajes que le enviaban sus amigos y los Kages acerca de su condición. Agradecía a todos por su ayuda, pero sabía que en algún momento iban a cuestionar sus motivos, probablemente cuando llegaran a la Aldea.

Una punzada de dolor en el estómago lo hizo sujetarse y la aguantó con una mueca hasta que pasó. Los calmantes apenas le ayudaban a no retorcerse cuando pasaba. Por el momento, la idea de esperar la respuesta de sus amigas le daba fuerzas. Ya debería de llegar… en cualquier momento.

\- **Esto es una mala idea, Naruto- **Le dijo una voz en su interior. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y se concentró en su interior para hablar con su amigo- **Estas apresurándote.**

\- Tonterías. Nos vendrá bien, hasta tú no puedes negar que quieres regresar allá.

**\- No me refiero a eso. Por esta vez, tu hijo razón, todavía tienes tu vida. Yo tengo la mía. No puedo dejar que sacrifiques lo que queda de ella solo para complacerme a mí.**

\- ¿Y quién dice que lo hago solo por ti?

**\- Muy bien, por nosotros dos. No importa. No vale la pena sacrificar todo eso solo por….**

**\- **¿Por el amor de tu vida?

**\- Por no querer luchar hasta el final. Cancela esto, vive tu vida, yo puedo esperar.**

\- No.

**\- ¡Sigues tan terco y cabeza hueca como cuando tenías diecisiete! ¿No ves que no vale la pena?**

\- No vale la pena... ¿No vale la pena ver que todas las cosas que te propusiste en la vida están cumplidas? ¿No vale la pena deshacerse de la culpa de negarle el deseo de libertad a un amigo que estuvo conmigo desde el inicio de mi vida?

**\- No, si ese amigo tuyo es mucho más longevo que tú.**

\- Sea así o no, Kurama, prefiero terminarlo ahora. Viví mi vida a mi manera, y no me arrepiento de nada. Además, tú sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos evitarlo. Ya no me queda...

**\- Eso no lo sabemos. Ni tu ni yo podemos saberlo con seguridad.**

\- De todas maneras, es así, lo siento en mi corazón. Voy a liberarte quieras o no, y se acabó la discusión.

\- **Naruto...**\- Comenzó a decir Kurama, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no había forma- **Gracias.**

El libro que Twilight le regaló comenzó a brillar, y Naruto apenas lo notó hizo el esfuerzo para levantarse y se dispuso a salir. Shikamaru lo esperaba afuera y lo ayudó por la mayor parte del camino hasta que llegaron a la oficina. Apenas llegaron, Naruto le dijo que buscara a su familia. Era el momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hinata, junto a sus hijos, se encontraban en un patio cerca del Palacio del Hokage. Boruto lanzaba estrellas ninja a unos blancos dando tiros que daban siempre casi en el centro, Himawari se hamacaba sola en su asiento mientras a su lado Hinata veía a su hijo sin dejar de sonreír un poco.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo…- Protestó el chico mientras arrojaba una shuriken- ¿Por qué liberar al Kyubi justo luego de que dejara de ser Hokage?

\- Supongo que no quiso hacerlo esperar- Dijo su hermana.

\- Él siempre está cuidando de los demás- Insistió Boruto mientras veía su blanco y arrojaba un Kunai esta vez- Nunca piensa en sí mismo, siempre piensa que debe hacer lo correcto.

\- ¿Y eso no es bueno? - Replicó Himawari.

\- ¡Es bueno para los que ayuda, pero no para su familia o los que lo rodean! ¿Acaso no entiende que está mal?

\- Boruto…- Lo llamó tranquilamente su madre mirando al suelo. Este bajó el brazo y clavó su vista en ella- A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que tu padre se tenga que ir.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué tú…?

\- Pero…- Continuó sin prestarle atención y miró a sus hijos con una sonrisa- El nunca deja a nadie de lado, y es por eso que me enamoré de él. Cuando era pequeño, su padre no tenía a nadie que se interese por él o en quien preocuparse. Y muchos creían que él era malo para la aldea.

\- Y todo por culpa del Kyubi…

\- No. Por culpa de nosotros… por no mirar más allá de lo que queríamos ver. Naruto siempre se esforzó por hacer ver a la gente lo quien en realidad era, y una vez que los alcanzó, consiguió que lo reconozcan y lo nombraran Hokage.

\- Todo eso es muy lindo, mamá- Protestó el chico- Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con que…

\- A partir del momento en que se convirtió en Hokage, toda la Aldea pasó a ser su familia, no solo sus familiares, y eso también incluye a Kurama. Su padre va a morir para dejar libre a su amigo y que él también pueda vivir feliz y con los que ama, tal y como nosotros lo hacemos.

\- Sé porque lo hace…- Volvió a quejarse Boruto mirando a la oficina de su padre desde allí- Lo que no entiendo es porque es tan cabezota para no entender que lo vamos a extrañar…

Hinata lanzó una risita antes de contestar.

\- Porque él es Naruto Uzumaki. Siempre fue así de aventado con sus decisiones, y ahora que lo pienso, también por eso me enamoré de él. Pero no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo. Lo que podemos hacer, es acompañarlo y apoyarlo siempre con todo nuestro entusiasmo y mostrarle que lo queremos como familia y como padre. ¿No preferirías que terminara así a que pase los últimos momentos de su vida contigo enojado?

Boruto no respondió. Solo bajó la mirada y luego corrió hacia Hinata y le dio un abrazo soltando un gemido de dolor mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas de tristeza. Himawari se unió al abrazo con una sonrisa y se quedaron así hasta que Shikamaru apareció de repente junto a ellos.

\- El Hokage les pide que se reúnan con él en lo alto de la torre del Hokage. Requiere la presencia de todos ustedes.

\- Gracias- Le respondió Hinata, Shikamaru asintió y desapareció- Ahora, niños, acompáñenme allá arriba. Creo que vamos a vivir una última aventura con su padre, y confío en que va a ser hermosa.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó a la oficina del Hokage, sintió un dejo de desasosiego. Ese lugar era por el que estuvo trabajando durante tantos años, tanto tiempo soñando el día en que pudiera convertirse en el líder de la Aldea de la Hoja y todo el mundo lo reconociera. Viéndolo desde el umbral de la puerta y habiendo pasado todos esos años, ¿realmente habían valido la pena tanto esfuerzo por esa habitación tan pequeña? Le parecía mucho mas gris y fría de lo que recordaba.

Cruzó rápidamente la habitación y se sentó en su silla giratoria, la cual giró hasta ver la Aldea desde los ventanales que la rodeaban. Prefería ver la Aldea a quedarse viendo ese cuarto vacío. Konoha sí que había cambiado con los años. Los edificios eran mucho mas pequeños de los que recordaba, y la Aldea en sí era dos veces mas grande y mas poblada que antes.

\- Suponía que te encontraría aquí…- Le dijo una voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

Naruto giró en su silla y se encontró con Sasuke, quien lo miraba con su característica expresión neutra.

\- Supongo que ya sabes…

\- Todos lo saben, todos los ninjas de la Aldea lo saben, y como la noticia vuela, probablemente toda la Aldea lo sepa. Eso no es por que vine. Vine a preguntarte por qué estas renunciando sin pelear.

\- Si sabes los detalles, sabes que no se puede evitar.

\- Mentira. Te conozco. Una cosa como esta no te detendría, y sin embargo no haces nada para evitarlo.

\- Kurama no puede prestarme su chakra. Mi propio chakra está infectado y mis órganos fallan con cada día que pasa. ¿Qué exactamente se puede hacer para evitarlo?

\- No lo sé. Pero prefieres esconderte en ese otro mundo antes de buscar otra alternativa. Sin mencionar tus decisiones sin pensar claramente…

\- Oh…- Exclamó levemente Naruto al comprender- Así que de ahí es de donde viene todo eso. ¿Qué acaso no crees que sea una buena idea?

\- No está lista, Naruto. Los Ototsuki siguen siendo una amenaza real, y hay otros grupos allá afuera que se pondrán en movimiento en cuando se enteren de esto. No puedes esperar que, al hacer estas acciones, la Aldea se mantenga a salvo. Eres el Hokage.

\- Y como Hokage, es mi deber tomar las mejores decisiones que pueda para garantizar el futuro de la Aldea. ¿O que… acaso tú preferirías el puesto?

\- Sabes bien que no lo quiero. Pero tampoco significa que sea sabio…

\- Y si tuviera problemas, sé que tu estas a su lado para guiarla y protegerla. Y a la Aldea. Tu, Shikamaru, Boruto. El futuro no puede depender de una sola persona o dos para que haya paz. Ese no es mi objetivo como Hokage.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese objetivo?

\- ¿Por qué crees que estoy haciendo este viaje?

El silencio reinó en la oficina, y solo se escuchó el sonido de los árboles en lo alto de la montaña de los Hokages.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Más de lo que te imaginas. No lo entiendes. Tu nunca estuviste ahí. No haz visto…

\- Vi lo suficiente para saber que no puedes hacerte ilusiones. Ese mundo no se parece en nada al nuestro. No puedes pensar que…

\- ¡Ya basta! Exclamó Naruto, levantándose, por el esfuerzo, el Hokage se ahogó y tosió con fuertes espasmos, cosa que hizo que Sasuke se acercara a ayudarlo. Cuando sacó su palma que cubría su boca, esta estaba manchada con sangre.

Cuando por fin se calmó, Naruto volvió a sentarse, y al levantar la vista vio la misma mirada que él mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Una mirada de tristeza y de entendimiento.

\- Sasuke. Este no es simplemente uno de mis caprichos. Tu y yo hemos construido las bases de algo que fácilmente podría ser destruido si solo uno o un grupo de personas cometen los mismos errores que los que vinieron antes que nosotros vienen cometiendo desde hace siglos. Realmente… ¿Hemos hecho algo que realmente cambie las cosas de aquí a cuando nuestros hijos estén en nuestra posición?

\- Hemos tenido el mayor período de paz…

\- Aun así, no es suficiente. No busco una manera de mantener un período de paz, deseo que tengamos paz. Punto. Algo fuerte, algo sólido, que no sea fácilmente quebrantable por las acciones de una o varias personas.

\- Y crees… ¿Qué esos ponis tienen la respuesta?

\- Creo que están más cerca de lo que ninguno de nosotros se acercó nunca. Tú no lo viste… y no me malinterpretes, yo tampoco estuve tanto tiempo allí, pero… llegué a ver un potencial, identifiqué algo… algo que mi maestro, el Sabio Pervertido, una vez quiso. Los simples lazos que ellas tenían… generaban algo… algo con mas poder de lo que tú ni yo ni ninguno de nuestros enemigos podría generar nunca.

Sasuke no respondió, y simplemente miró a los ojos a Naruto, viendo la verdad que trataba de comunicarle.

\- ¿Y por eso deseas ir? ¿Crees que podamos hacer lo mismo?

\- Realmente no lo sé. Solo se que… lo que venga a partir de ahora, no dependerá de mí el llevarlo a cabo. Solo puedo… tratar de demostrarles lo mejor posible lo que yo vi, y con un poco de suerte, otros, tú inclusive, lo vean también.

Se oyeron puertas abrirse y pasos acercarse dentro del edificio. La familia de Naruto ya estaba en el lugar.

\- Bueno…- Dijo Naruto mientras volvía a levantarse despacio- Creo que ya es hora.

\- Me iré entonces. Nos vemos en un mes.

\- Un mes y seis días- Le corrigió Naruto- Todos fueron informados de la fecha exacta. Y Sasuke… Hará un muy buen trabajo, y le pediré a las demás que la incluyan también.

\- Si es tan importante, le diría que los acompañe, pero con las últimas noticias, supongo que tiene demasiado en que pensar. En todo caso, me aseguraré de recordárselo cuando sea el momento.

\- Gracias, amigo. Adiós.

\- …nos vemos.

Sasuke desapareció rápidamente por los pasillos, justo cuando Hinata, Boruto, Shikamaru y Himawari doblaban la esquina para encontrarse con Naruto, quien se reunió con ellos en cuanto sacó un pergamino de invocación que estaba doblado dentro del libro de Twilight.

\- ¿Quién quien hablabas, viejo? – Le preguntó Boruto.

\- Sasuke. Ya se fue.

\- ¿Sasuke-sensei? ¿Qué quería?

\- Solo discutir algunos asuntos. Pero ahora que están aquí, es mejor irnos. Shikamaru, ¿Puedes encargarte del resto?

\- Si. No es difícil tener todo preparado cuando tienes un mes de anticipación.

\- ¿Un mes? - Preguntó Himawari- ¿Por qué un mes? Creí que solo íbamos…

\- Estaremos solo un día en Equestria- Explicó Naruto- Según los cálculos ahora, un día entero en Equestria es un mes y seis días. Debía organizar todos los eventos para cuando llegara el momento en que regresemos.

\- ¡Espera! – Exlcamó Boruto- Si un día allí es un mes aquí… ¿Por qué no usas los días que te quedan para que tengan suficiente tiempo aquí para…?

\- Ya lo discutimos, Boruto. No se puede evitar. Incluso si me quedara los pocos días que tengo es poco tiempo aquí para hacer algo.

\- Pero…

\- No dejaremos de intentar, Boruto- Le aseguró Shikamaru- Pero ahora lo que más necesita tu padre es que estés a su lado y lo ayudes en todo lo que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

Boruto no respondió, pero simplemente agachó la cabeza y se dirigió con su familia, mientras Naruto, con ayuda de Himawari, colocaba el pergamino en el suelo y se agachaba para colocar su palma sobre este.

\- Gracias…- Le dijo a su hija- Muy bien… Todos sujétense de mí. Será su primera Invocación Inversa. ¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

* * *

Naruto y su familia desaparecieron, dejando solo el pergamino en el suelo. Shikamaru lo recogió y miró a donde antes estuvieron los cuatro.

\- Buena suerte…- Dijo a secas, antes de que el Nara cerrara la oficina del Hokage y saliera a encargarse de que todo estuviera en orden para su regreso.

Cuando aparecieron en el medio de la sala del trono, Celestia y Luna los esperaban con una sonrisa. Naruto ahora las superaba en tamaño por varias cabezas mientras que Boruto y Himawari estaban casi a la misma altura de Celestia y Luna respectivamente. Al intercambiar saludos, Naruto se dispuso a permitir a Luna saludarse con Kurama, pero esta lo detuvo.

\- El tiempo apremia, Naruto- Le dijo la Princesa de la Noche- Kurama y yo ya tendremos nuestro tiempo, pero por ahora, que esta estadía sea solo para ustedes.

\- ¿Estás segura? No tomaría demasiado…

\- **Hazle caso, Naruto. Ya planeaste dar tu vida, no te permitiremos que sacrifiques el poco tiempo que te queda.**

\- De acuerdo, entonces…

\- ¿Dónde están la Princesa Twilight y las otras? - Preguntó Hinata- ¿No pudieron venir?

\- Para nosotras, ustedes llegaron apenas enviamos el mensaje de que los esperábamos- Explicó Celestia- En estos momentos, Twilight y las demás están en Ponyville, y supongo que están apresurándose en prepararles algo para recibirlos allí. Me pidieron que los transporte en cuanto…

\- Si es tan pronto, entonces es mejor que tomemos el tren.

\- ¡Naruto! - Exclamó Celestia- ¡Solo te quedarás un día, no es conveniente que…!

\- Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer- La atajó el Hokage- Permitir que nuestros anfitriones estén listos para recibirnos. Apenas empezó la tarde. Vayamos a la estación de Canterlot y tomemos el tren a Ponyville. Un par de horas no nos harán daño.

Celestia estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero al mirar esos ojos celestes y decididos que recordaba tanto, se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena discutir.

Los cuatro ninjas y las princesas se dirigieron en grupo a la estación de trenes, recorriendo las calles de Canterlot. Obviamente, que tan colorido grupo de individuos recorra las calles de la capital de Equestria no hizo más llamar la atención de montones de curiosos, que se quedaban mirando o incluso algunos se acercaban a ver mas de cerca, reconociendo al Héroe de Equestria. Boruto simplemente ignoraba a los curiosos y caminaba sin prestarle mucha atención a nada, todo lo contrario de Himawari, que no paraba de mirar asombrada todo lo que se encontraban. Los edificios, de todos los colores y tamaños, las distintas tiendas de curiosidades, incluso pasaron por un vendedor ambulante que al verlos con las Princesas les regalaron manzanas caramelizadas, que los ninjas aceptaron con gusto. Celestia comenzó a sospechar que Naruto había insistido en ese recorrido solo para que sus hijos disfrutaran de Equestria. Un pensamiento que le sacó una sonrisa cuando vio la curiosidad de Himawari por la comida y la cultura de Equestria.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación, se instalaron en los compartimientos reales, que eran lujosos y llenos de comodidades, y Naruto no pudo evitar iniciar una conversación acerca de como le había ido a Twilight desde la última vez que había visitado Equestria. Celestia y Luna le comentaron acerca de como Twilight y sus amigas comenzaron a realizar misiones por toda Equestria, guiadas por el Mapa Cutie, de como Twilight tuvo problemas para adaptarse a su nueva vida en su castillo, e incluso lo que oyeron acerca de Rainbow Dash intentando detener el invierno en cierta ocasión por no querer dejar hibernar a su tortuga. Todo eso le resultó a Naruto tanto fascinante como gracioso, mientras que Boruto lo consideró una exageración y algo completamente ridículo. Hinata, quien de vez en cuando aportaba algo en la conversación, centró más su atención en Himawari, que no paraba de mirar por las ventanillas del tren el esplendor de los paisajes de Equestria mientras el tren avanzaba montaña abajo en dirección a Ponyville.

Cuando llegaron a los llanos campos que rodeaban la zona donde se encontraba el pueblo, y divisaron los bosques que lo rodeaban, Celestia determinó que sería un buen momento para traer el tema que le venía rondando en la mente desde que recibió la primera carta de Naruto.

\- Supongo que sabes, Naruto…- Comenzó a decir, llamando la atención del ninja- Que la Princesa Twilight Sparkle se está encargando de buscar una solución para tu… situación, pese a que sus amigas están planeando una gran fiesta en su castillo para esta noche.

\- No esperaba nada menos de Twilight- Contestó Naruto con naturalidad- Es obstinada cuando tiene una idea en mente, es algo que tenemos en común.

\- Y sin embargo… cuando recibí tu carta con las noticias de tu… problema- Incluso con siglos de experiencia, a Celestia le encontraba encontrar una situación para un tema tan incómodo- No pude dejar de sentirme… perpleja. Estoy segura que no pedirías que avancemos con nuestros viejos acuerdos si no creyeras que este desenlace será definitivo, pero me costó creer por un momento que el chico que lucho por Equestria aquellas veces hace no tanto tiempo (Aunque si lo fue para ti), aceptara estos eventos… tan fácilmente. Recuerdo las veces que luchaste contra nuestros enemigos, y si algo recuerdo de ti, es tu obstinación a no rendirte y a seguir peleando incluso a las puertas de la muerte.

El silencio se apoderó del compartimiento a excepción por los traqueteos del tren. Boruto miró a Celestia intensamente y luego a Naruto, pese a que no lo comunicó a grandes voces, lo que la Princesa del Sol preguntaba en ese momento era lo mismo que sentía el chico. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto Uzumaki estuviera tan dispuesto a aceptar el fin? Por un lado, enojaba en gran manera al chico que su padre aceptara tan fácilmente su situación sin mostrar una actitud mas combativa a su problema; por otro, sentía que su padre tenía un plan que quizás no compartía con él, cosa que lo hacía sentir igual de mal de una manera u otra. Pero ahora… estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta que diera su padre.

Naruto miró por las ventanas del tren unos instantes, mientras veía caer el sol en aquel mundo a través de los árboles que cruzaban su vista a gran velocidad.

\- ¿Crees que me estoy rindiendo sin pelear, o que quizás acepté mi destino demasiado rápido? – Preguntó el Hokage. Celestia pensó en responder, pero sabía que era una pregunta retórica, y esperó a que continuara- Quizás lo hice. Sé que al menos Boruto lo piensa así – Sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente a su hijo, que miró a otro lado, avergonzado- Si tuviera la menor oportunidad de prevenirlo o escapar de esto, lo haría. Pero… cuando sabes que algo tan inevitable como esto viene en camino, comienzas a comprender que quizás no te detuviste el tiempo suficiente a valorar lo que es importante.

Esas palabras sacudieron a todos los presentes muy profundamente. Celestia de inmediato sintió un respeto y admiración terrible por Naruto, así como vergüenza por haber sugerido que esa magnífica persona estaba cometiendo un error. Ella misma conocía esa situación, lo sentía cada día cuando veía a Twilight avanzar en su camino en convertirse en lo que estaba destinada a ser. Incluso Boruto se quedó de piedra al oír esas palabras de su padre, que en un momento pensó que no valoraba lo suficiente a su familia. Sintió odio de sí mismo por planteárselo en aquel momento.

\- No digo que no vale la pena luchar- Prosiguió Naruto, que se oía cansado a menudo que el tren avanzaba. El dolor volvía a aparecer- ¿Quién no buscaría tener más tiempo cuando sabe lo poco que le queda? Pero… pese a que la Voluntad de Fuego me indica nunca rendirme y continuar peleando hasta el final, lo que siento por ustedes… por mi familia, mis amigos, Konoha, Equestria, todo esto, me dice que debería intentar por todos los medios tratar de disfrutarlo, de sentir alegría con ustedes una última vez, y más aún… asegurar que su alegría no termine, solo porque un idiota abandona este mundo.

Celestia trató de contenerse, aunque sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y no se atrevía a decir una palabra porque sabía que quebraría. Luna, por otra parte, ya sentía sus lágrimas brotar y pasar por sus mejillas, así como Hinata y Himawari. Boruto se dio vuelta y no miró a nadie por un rato.

\- Así que es por eso…- Dijo por fin el Hokage, tratando de zanjar el asunto como si fuera algo trivial que tuviera que quitarse de encima rápidamente- No solo vine a pasar un buen rato con ustedes y a visitar una última vez con mi familia el pueblo que me recibió con los brazos abiertos hace tanto tiempo. Sino que vine para asegurarme de que esto… perdure más allá de mí.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron, los recibió Twilight en el andén. Parecía contenta, aunque no paraba de dar pequeños saltos con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Naruto, me da tanto gusto verte, y también a ustedes, Boruto, Himawari, Hinata!

\- Hola, Twilight- La saludó Naruto- Pasó tanto tiempo…

\- Princesas… No es que quiera quejarme, pero… ¿Por qué tomaron el tren cuando un simple hechizo…?

\- Fue mi decisión- La atajó Naruto- No quería apresurar las cosas.

\- Naruto… considerando tu situación, cada segundo es vital. Ahora… quisiera que me acompañes a la biblioteca del castillo. ¡De inmediato!

Naruto no quiso discutir con Twilight. Pero dado que quería llevarlo a la biblioteca, bien podría asegurarse de cumplir uno de los objetivos que se planteó al ir a ese mundo.

\- De acuerdo. Hinata, tu y Himawari podrían recorrer Ponyville. Boruto, quisiera que nos acompañes, y también tú, Abuela-Celestia.

\- Naruto… ya eres Hokage desde hace tiempo. ¿Son necesarios los apodos? – Preguntó Celestia, lo que hizo luna aguantarse una carcajada.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir contigo, Papa! -Exclamó Himawari

\- No quisiera que dejes a tu madre sola- Respondió Naruto.

\- En ese caso, podría venir con nosotras- Les dijo una voz acercándose por el andén.

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Rarity y Fluttershy, quienes ambas traían sonrisas de alegría pese a la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Estaríamos honradas de acompañar a Hinata y hacerle compañía- Continuó la pegaso- Si le parece bien.

\- Y yo quiero acompañarlas- Dijo Luna de repente, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡Bien! - Concluyó Twilight- ¡Si ya todos decidieron, Naruto, Boruto y Himawari conmigo! Princesa… la espero en la biblioteca.

Con un rápido brillo de su cuerno, Twilight junto con Naruto y sus hijos desaparecieron, Celestia la siguió transportándose ella misma, y Hinata junto con Luna, Rarity y Fluttershy, se quedaron solas en la estación, sin saber que hacer.

* * *

Apenas aparecieron en la biblioteca, y Celestia apareció junto a ellos, Twilight de inmediato comenzó a abrir libros y buscar partes de hechizos que ella misma había marcado. Boruto y Himawari quedaron asombrados de ver una biblioteca tan grande que los estantes de libros se elevaban hasta casi tocar el techo, y que además eran las paredes de la habitación. Naruto, por otro lado, se sorprendió de ver tantos libros tirados y grandes pilas de estos abiertos en el suelo. ¿Cuánto estuvo esforzándose Twilight para encontrar una cura a su problema?

\- ¡Muy bien, aquí lo tengo! - Dijo la princesa, dándose vuelta y sosteniendo con su magia una gran cantidad de libros alrededor de su cabeza- ¡Un hechizo de curación, sumado uno de cura de dolor, con un simple hechizo de escaneo para saber si esta haciendo efecto, y todo conectado al Antidutus Universalis Nivel III de Clover la Sabia! De quedarte más tiempo, podríamos pedirle a Zecora que intente diseñar algún tipo de antídoto natural. Pero esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar…

\- Twilight…- Dijo Naruto- Aprecio lo que estas intentando. Pero el veneno de Hidan convierte mi propio chakra en veneno. Y la magia… no reemplaza el chakra.

\- ¡Puede reemplazar chakra natural en tu mundo! - Insistió Twilight- ¡Más de una vez te serviste de chakra natural para volverte más fuerte!

\- Pero el chakra natural no reemplaza el mío propio. De hacerlo, me convertiría en un poni.

La idea de Naruto convertido en un poni le hizo gracia a Boruto, pero no cambió su mirada seria en ningún momento.

\- ¡Tenemos que intentar, Naruto! ¡Por favor! Si hay una mínima oportunidad…

\- Viejo… ¿Qué problema hay en intentar?

Naruto miró brevemente a su hijo y luego fijó su vista en Himawari, que miraba a su padre con ojos llorosos en todo momento. El Hokage lanzó un suspiro y miró seriamente a Twilight.

\- Hagámoslo…

Asintiendo, Twilight le pasó un par de pergaminos a Celestia y le pidió que le ayudara con algunos de los hechizos. Ambas se colocaron delante y detrás de Naruto respectivamente, hicieron brillar sus cuernos y lanzaron rayos e luz a Naruto, que cerró los ojos y esperó. El Hokage comenzó a brillar y se elevó un instante mientras los rayos continuaban liberando magia en él, hasta que finalmente volvió a colocarse donde estaba y la luz se desvaneció.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se miró con ojos sorprendidos mientras Twilight se acercaba a él y sonreía al lanzar un hechizo de escaneo para ver en su interior las corrientes de magia dentro del Hokage para ver el resultado. Incluso las caras de Himawari y Boruto comenzaron a iluminarse al ver que su padre parecía tener mejor aspecto.

Sin embargo, de inmediato Naruto comenzó a toser con violencia y se tapó la mano solo para ver que aun estaba cubierta de sangre. A pesar de ello, se reincorporó en el lugar con tanta sorpresa como cuando dejó de brillar. Twilight miraba su trabajo con el hechizo, y sus ojos lanzaban una mirada de desesperación.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser? - Se preguntó- ¡El daño sigue estando, el veneno sigue en su sistema, detecto la magia que usamos, pero no está haciendo nada!

\- Si lo está haciendo…- Respondió Naruto, sonriendo como sus hijos jamás lo vieron sonreír desde que todo eso empezó- ¡Ya no siento dolor!

Twilight abrió los ojos como platos y luego miró de nuevo el producto de su trabajo.

\- Los hechizos… los hechizos no detuvieron el veneno, ni pudieron curar sus órganos, pero, aun así, hicieron el efecto que pudieron y detuvieron el dolor en todo tu cuerpo. ¡Esto no está bien! ¡No sentirás dolor, pero aun así…!

\- ¡Hiciste más de lo que podría pedirte, Twilight! - Le respondió Naruto colocando su mano en su cabeza- Me preocupaba el hecho de estar constantemente adolorido y tener que tomar estas malditas pastillas cada vez que sintiera algo, pero ahora, con esto, puedo disfrutar plenamente esta noche con ustedes.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Twilight. No quiero que esta noche, que bien será mi última noche en Equestria, te la pases leyendo libros y desesperándote. Esta noche quiero estar con mis amigos, con mi familia, y si bien se que lo haces porque me valoras tanto que no quieres dejarme ir, me sentiría mas valorado si estuvieras en la fiesta, disfrutando con nosotros.

Twilight dejó la boca abierta, pero no dijo una palabra. A los pocos segundos la cerró y asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Celestia no pudo dejar de sonreír, enternecida por la escena. A las puertas de la muerte, y Naruto seguía enseñándole cosas a su antigua pupila.

\- Con eso dicho. Creo que es un buen momento para encargarnos de otro asunto. ¿Boruto?

Ensimismado con lo que acababa de oír, el chico se sobresaltó levemente y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

\- Supongo que sabes que clase de contrato tenemos entre Twilight, Celestia y yo, ¿correcto?

\- ¿Un contrato de invocación?

\- Básicamente. Pero implementé ciertas condiciones en el contrato. Verás, la primera condición es la que siguen todos los contratos de invocación: Permiten a los que lo firman la habilidad de invocarse de un lugar a otro mutuamente. La segunda condición, sin embargo, es que cuando yo muriera, se le permitiera a Kurama quedarse en Equestria una vez fuera liberado.

Tanto Himawari como Boruto se sorprendieron de ese detalle.

\- ¿Por qué tomaste pediste esa condición?

\- Para la felicidad de Kurama, y su seguridad al mismo tiempo. No quiero entrar en detalles- Respondió Naruto restándole importancia- La tercera condición, sin embargo, es una que no podía cumplir a menos que se dieran ciertas circunstancias, y… me temo que las circunstancias se dieron perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La tercera condición era que, si llegara el momento en que tuviera que liberar a Kurama, por cualquier razón, que ellas estén presentes en mi funeral, y además… si tenía descendientes o algún sucesor que pudiera mantener el contrato por mí, que aceptaran la primera condición con él.

La idea terminó de hundirles en la cabeza unos segundos después, y ambos ninjas tuvieron la misma reacción.

\- ¿EEEHHHH?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar eso? – Preguntó Boruto, quien no entendía nada en lo absoluto- No tengo nada que ver con estos ponis. Apenas si nos conocemos. ¿Por qué quieres que firme un contrato con ellas?

\- Porque ellas pueden ofrecernos algo que nos da más seguridad y poder que cualquier jutsu que tengamos a nuestra disposición. Algo que no se puede romper con simples actos de violencia e insultos, y que si aprendemos de ello, quizás podamos asegurar el futuro de nuestro mundo, pero si no logras verlo… al menos hazlo como un último favor para mí.

Boruto miró a su padre, y luego a su hermana, que lo miraba implorante, como si le rogara.

\- Hermano…- Le dijo con esa voz que le ganó tantos afectos.

Boruto gruño antes de responder.

\- De acuerdo… lo haré. Pero solo porque me lo pides.

\- De acuerdo. Celestia…

La Princesa del Sol sacó de debajo de su ala un pergamino, que desenvolvió sobre la mesa donde estaba el Cutie Map, y Boruto usó su propio kunai para hacerse un corte en el dedo y colocar su marca al lado de la de su padre. Su nombre completo apareció debajo de su marca como por arte de magia.

Celestia estuvo a punto de cerrar el pergamino, cuando Himawari se acercó a él y le tiró de su capa.

\- Papa… déjame hacerlo. Yo también quiero firmar. Quiero formar un pacto con Equestria y… quiero venir aquí.


	6. Cap 5: Vamos! Sin que nada nos detenga

**Capítulo 5: ¡Vamos! Sin que nada nos detenga:**

El pedido de su hija tomó de sorpresa a Naruto, igual que a Boruto y los ponis presentes. ¿Por qué tomar esa carga tan repentinamente? Aunque por un lado a Naruto le enorgullecía que su hija presentara tantos deseos de continuar con la misión, no le gustó del todo lo último que dijo acerca de irse a Equestria.

\- Himawari… ¿a que te refieres con que quieres venir? Sabes las diferencias temporales que hay entre nuestros mundos. Quedarte aquí un tiempo significaría…

\- Lo sé, papá. Pero… realmente quiero pasar un tiempo aquí, prefiero eso que seguir siendo una kunoichi en Konoha.

\- No es una decisión que deberías tomar a la ligera- Intervino Twilight- Aun eres muy joven, quizás deberías esperar…

\- No soy mucho mas joven que la primera vez que papá vino aquí- Replicó Himawari- No es que no esté pensando en todas las consecuencias, pero hay algo en este lugar… no se explicarlo.

\- Himawari…- Quiso intervenir Boruto, tratando de hacerla razonar- No tienes que quedarte aquí. Tienes responsabilidades en Konoha.

\- ¡Seré una ninja, pero eso no significa que debo quedarme para siempre en la Aldea! ¿Y tu hermano, porque estas en mi contra? ¡Tu ni siquiera querías hacer esto!

\- Bueno… es cierto que no me causa mucha gracia, pero…

\- ¡Suficiente! – Declaró Naruto, levantando ligeramente la voz- Hablaremos de esto más tarde. No es algo que podemos decidir ahora mismo sin consultar a nadie. Sin decirle nada a tu madre…

Himawari abrió los ojos sorprendida, y luego bajó la cabeza, con mirada triste.

\- Hablaremos de esto con ella y le preguntaremos que piensa. No podemos decidirlo entre nosotros solos. Es una decisión de la que todos debemos opinar.

Todos asintieron y Twilight guardó el pergamino con solo la firma de Boruto en este. Los tres ninjas se dirigieron a la salida con Twilight acompañándolos mientras Celestia y Luna se dirigían a los balcones para llevar a cabo su labor.

* * *

Caía la tarde, y en el Carrousel Boutique de Rarity se encontraban esta, junto con Hinata y Fluttershy, haciendo tiempo mientras esperaban. Pese a que Hinata contestaba las preguntas de las ponis acerca de cómo es su vida en Konoha, ambas notaron que ella estaba de alguna forma apagada. Rara vez las miraba a los ojos, y cuando terminaba de contar algo bajaba la voz y miraba cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos. Ni Fluttershy ni a Rarity les costaba mucho entender que esa era una situación muy incómoda para ella, y la tensión subía a medida que se quedaban sin temas para conversar. Finalmente, Fluttershy se acercó a Hinata y puso su casco en su mejilla.

\- Oh… Hinata. No tienes que contenerte. Puedes confiar en nosotras. Dinos lo que piensas.

\- Yo… te lo agradezco. Pero realmente no creo que…

\- Por favor, querida- Insistió Rarity- No he vivido una situación igual, pero sé lo que es ocultar lo que piensas y sientes. Fluttershy y yo vivimos por eso. Solo se pondrá peor cuanto más lo alargues.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Es difícil. Pero Naruto no querría que lo ocultaras, y tus amigas tampoco…

Viendo que no tenía opción. Hinata por fin las miró a los ojos y las ponis abrieron ligeramente los ojos al ver sus párpados llorosos.

\- Es tan… está pasando tan deprisa. Sabía que esto podía ocurrir, tuve un presentimiento desde el momento en que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage. La Aldea y sus habitantes son como su familia, y el estuvo dispuesto muchas veces a arriesgar su vida por ellos. No digo que esté mal lo que haya hecho… lo que está haciendo… pero… ¿Qué puedo…? ¿Qué es lo que debo…?

Y finalmente se quebró. Hinata se puso a llorar mientras Fluttershy y Rarity se apresuraron a abrazarla entre las dos y también comenzaban a lagrimear. Generosidad y bondad, era lo mejor que podían darle en ese momento. Pero aun así… el dolor que Hinata sentía les era inimaginable.

\- Ya… ya…- La consoló Fluttershy- No está mal sentirse mal por cómo se están dando las cosas.

\- Exacto, linda- Agregó Rarity separándose y alcanzándole un pañuelo mientras Fluttershy seguía abrazándola- Has estado con él desde hace tanto tiempo, para nosotras parece que hubiera sido ayer desde que se declararon el uno al otro.

\- Perder a alguien que amas es algo… terrible… horrible.

\- Pero lo importante es estar para ellos… todo el camino, y hacerles ver que cuentan contigo. Y si la carga es muy pesada… bueno… para eso están aquellos que te quieren y están para ti, ¿no es cierto?

Hinata se separó de Fluttershy las miró a ambas, que le sonreían con todo el apoyo que podían. No pudo evitar sonreír, ni parar de llorar.

\- G…gracias… tienen razón. Realmente… muchas gracias.

Fluttershy y Rarity le dieron un nuevo abrazo y se dirigieron a la puerta, solo que cuando abrieron, vieron a Boruto dirigiéndose hacia ellas con Naruto y Himawari siguiéndolos detrás. Ahora que no tenía dolor, Naruto podía acelerar el paso, casi caminando con normalidad, pero cuidándose de no lastimarse sin que pudiera notarlo.

\- ¡Mamá! -Dijo Boruto frente a ella- ¡Himawari quiere quedarse en Equestria! ¿Puedes decirle que es una locura?

\- ¡Oye, no está bien adelantarse y decirlo así! - Dijo Naruto desde atrás mientras se acercaba con Himawari a su lado.

\- ¡Cierto, hermano! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste proponerlo! – Le reclamó Himawari haciendo pucheros.

Hinata se quedó plantada en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos en blanco (Más blancos de lo normal) y totalmente tiesa ante la noticia y el imaginarse ese escenario. Fluttershy y Rarity se quedaron con la boca abierta, y dándose cuenta de la situación decidieron actuar.

\- ¡No es el momento para esto! -Les dijo Fluttershy poniéndose entre ellos y mirándolos con autoridad.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Hay mucho para hacer…! ¡Naruto! ¡Tú y tu hijo tienen que entrar y dejar que los dejes presentables para la fiesta!

\- ¿Presentables…? – Repitió Boruto sin comprender.

Rarity respondió trayendo un montón de trajes y vestidos colgados, desde negros esmóquines con exquisitos detalles hasta trajes de colores vivos que variaban de naranjas a rosados.

\- ¡Oh, no! – Dijo Boruto mirando los trajes rosas- No… no… no… no… no…

\- ¡Créelo! - Insistió Rarity- Tengo trajes de todos los talles y tonos para ti y tu padre. ¡Hinata querida! Tu vestido y el de tu hija se encuentran en la parte de atrás. Lo seleccioné mientras hablábamos y están a medida.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo tenías todo esto preparado de antemano? -Le preguntó Naruto mirando los diferentes trajes con naturalidad, Boruto se sorprendió de que estuviera tan conforme de ser vestido por una poni.

\- No te olvides que fui yo quien diseño sus vestidos en el Imperio de Cristal ya hace un tiempo. Desde esa vez que estuvieron en Equestria, he vendido montones de ropas basados en tu estilo más… deportivo, pero nunca me deshice de los modelos originales. Solo fue cuestión de experimentar. Una fashionista nunca deja sus primeros clientes olvidados, querido. ¡Ahora súbanse a esta tarima y quédense quietos!

* * *

Mientras Rarity peleaba con Boruto para meterlo en un traje, Hinata ayudó a Himawari a ponerse su vestido en una habitación parecida a un camerino. La chica estaba tan tensa con la charla que venía a continuación que no dijo ni una palabra mientras su madre la ayudaba.

Finalmente… Mientras Hinata la peinaba frente a un espejo, decidió romper el hielo.

\- Mamá… lo que dijo Boruto…

Hinata no respondió. Continuó peinándola sin decir nada. Himawari veía su reflejo en el espejo, esperando una señal, una mirada de ella, pero parecía sumida en su tarea, casi como si no la escuchara.

\- Yo… realmente quisiera…

\- Tomaste una decisión, si realmente es lo que quieres, no puedo negarlo. Pero ahora… en este momento.

La chica sintió un ligero temblor en la madre de su madre mientras la peinaba. Comenzó a sentirse como si hubiera cometido un crimen terrible y sentía vergüenza de ello.

\- No digo de quedarme ahora, en este momento. Puedo hacerlo en un tiempo, quizás un par de meses.

\- Aun así, tendría que despedirme de ti, quizás por muchos años. Recuerda cuanto tiempo está pasando en Konoha en este momento.

Himawari se miró a si misma en su reflejo y miró su propia cara de asombro. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo tan rápido? Era verdad, y ella no se había dado cuenta. Quedarse en Equestria significaba que pasarían muchos años en Konoha. Si un solo día significaba poco más de un mes, tan solo un mes en Equestria, significarían al menos…

\- Quizas no haya sido tan buena idea. No… no quiero lastimar…

\- Himawari…- La interrumpió Hinata mirándolo por fin a sus ojos en el reflejo- ¿Sabes cuándo le confesé mis sentimientos a tu padre, y cuando empezamos a salir?

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó la chica confundida- ¿No dijiste que empezó a gustarte en los exámenes Chunin?

Ahí fue la primera vez que interactuamos después de graduarnos, pero… ¿sabes cuanto pasó hasta que volvimos a hablar y yo le confesé mis sentimientos? – La chica negó ligeramente con la cabeza- ¿Y sabes cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que empezamos a salir?

Una vez más la chica negó. Hinata sonrió levemente mientras continuaba arreglando su pelo.

\- Jamás me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos a tu padre… hasta que un enemigo atacó Konoha. Tu padre luchó contra él por su cuenta, y pese a todo su esfuerzo, fue capturado. Yo fui por mi cuenta a intentar librarlo.

\- ¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos cuando lo rescataste?

\- No. No pude hacer nada- Confesó Hinata sin inmutarse- El enemigo era demasiado poderoso, nadie excepto tu padre podía con él. Cuando fui a rescatarlo, sabía perfectamente eso, y sabía que quizás no sobreviviría al intento. Pero aun así quise hacerlo, porque…

\- Porque lo amabas…

\- Porque no soportaba la idea de perderlo- Corrigió Hinata- No soportaba la idea de perder a Naruto y que se fuera sin saber lo que sentía por él. Frente a mi enemigo, y antes de intentar mi fallido intento, lo dije sin dudarlo.

Himawari se quedó mirando al reflejo de los ojos de s madre, quien se veía llena de alegría al relatar su historia.

\- Supongo que sabes que al final tu padre derrotó al enemigo, pero no hablamos de lo que pasó… hasta mucho tiempo después. Cuando vinimos por segunda vez a Equestria. No confesamos nuestros sentimientos por el otro, ni comenzamos a ser una pareja, hasta muchos meses después de la primera vez que se lo dije.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- Preguntó Himawari sin entender- ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

\- Hija mía… perdí mucho tiempo y sufrí demasiado con dudas y miedo sin razón. No fue hasta una situación desesperada que me atreví a dar el primer paso hacia lo que quería, y no fue sino hasta otra situación desesperada la que nos permitió a tu padre y a mi estar juntos. Si realmente quieres venir aquí, si es lo que realmente quieres… ¿Qué clase de madre sería si te dijera que esperes y que no tomes tu oportunidad?

Himawari miró a su madre con sorpresa, sin poder decidirse entre la alegría y el desconcierto.

\- ¿De… de verdad? - Preguntó la chica sin poder creerlo- ¿Me dejarías quedarme?

\- Si realmente quieres, no puedo negarme. Tienes edad para tomar una decisión así, y creo que, si te quedas, aprenderás mucho y descubrirás formas de paz y felicidad que mis abuelos y sus antepasados solo soñaban con tener. Pero… si vas a tomar esta decisión como una adulta, entonces date cuenta de lo que arriesgas al hacerlo. Tu padre y yo estaremos de acuerdo no importa lo que decidas, pero contempla también lo que dejarás atrás si tomas esa decisión. No quiero que sufras.

Himawari se levantó, pese a que su pelo no estaba terminado, y se giró para mirar directamente a su madre.

\- Se que voy a sacrificar mucho. Pero eso que me llama aquí, estoy segura que es algo que quiero descubrir. Y aunque tengas momentos difíciles, no me retractaré de mis decisiones. Ese… es mi camino ninja.

Hinata abrió ligeramente los ojos y miró a los ojos y pequeñas marcas en las mejillas de su hija. Hinata pudo ver la viva imagen de Naruto a su edad de no ser por el color de pelo. Pero esos ojos, esos penetrantes ojos azules, tenía la misma mirada, la misma decisión. La Hyuga abrazó a su hija y esta la abrazó también.

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de tí…- Le susurró mientras una lágrima le recorría por el rostro.

\- Gracias, mamá…- Respondió Himawari, mientras sus ojos también se humedecían ligeramente, y apretaba un poco más ese abrazo que deseaba que no terminara nunca.

* * *

Twilight recorría por tercera vez el salón, asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto. Desde que se despidió de Naruto y sus hijos a la entrada del palacio, no hizo otra cosa que repasar cada detalle de la fiesta para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Caía la noche y sabía que los invitados llegarían en cualquier momento. Casi no le quedó tiempo para ponerse su propio vestido, y Spike tuvo que recordarle varias veces que ya todo estaba preparado mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

Mientras se apresuraba a vestirse, Twilight no podía dejar de repasar sus notas mentales. ¿Qué había salido mal? La combinación de hechizos que había preparado debía de ser infalible. En su lugar, solo quitaron el dolor de Naruto, y lo dejarían disfrutar de su última noche en Equestria, pero aun así moriría.

Terminó de vestirse y se miró al espejo mientras intentaba arreglarse un poco el pelo. Estaba despeinada, y no podía dejar de lagrimear. ¡Había fallado! ¿Cómo podía dejar que Naruto muriera así? Él le dijo que no se preocupara, pero… ¿Cómo podía perdonarse el haber fallado en salvar la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos?

Spike entró mientras ella trataba de secarse las lágrimas.

\- Twilight, los invitados están llegando. Rainbow Dash me dijo que Rarity tendrá a Naruto y su familia entretenidos por un tiempo. ¿Qué quieres que…? ¿Twilight? ¿Qué sucede?

Eran los ojos irritados, no podía evitar verse triste.

\- Nada, Spike. Bajaré en un momento. Solo necesito…

\- Twilight, ¿es por Naruto?

Twilight no dijo nada y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

\- Se supone que debía salvarlo. Tantas veces él arriesgó su vida por nosotras, y ahora… cuando el me necesita.

\- ¡Twilight! ¿Qué dices? ¡Hiciste lo que pudiste!

\- ¡Él va a morir, Spike! ¿Cómo puedo aceptar eso?

Spike se quedó por un callado, mirando el suelo, antes de contestar.

\- ¿Preferirías no estar a su lado cuando pase?

Twilight lavantó la mirada y se dio vuelta para mirar a Spike, sorprendida. El pequeño dragón púrpura también tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- Le debo mucho. No traté mucho con él, pero al menos le debo la vida, a él y a Kurama. Cuando Sombra me secuestró y me convirtió en ese… monstruo, usó mis propios sentimientos para hacerlo, fui yo quien lo permitió. Y… fue Kurama por orden de Naruto quien me hizo darme cuenta de quien era. Me salvó de algo peor que estar muerto.

Twilight escuchó atentamente mientras sus lágrimas se secaban. Spike nunca habló de su tiempo como Torn.

\- Y ahora… también me entristece mucho que se va a ir. Pero… lo que dijiste en Canterlot, cuando nos hiciste organizar esta fiesta, ¿era mentira?

\- N…no… pero… yo esperaba poder…

\- ¡Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, Twilight! -Gritó Spike, con enojo- Yo… aprendí por las malas que hay cosas de mi que no puedo cambiar, así como cosas malas de otros que no puedo cambiar. Pero… Naruto está aquí, con nosotros… ahora mismo. Tu lo dijiste. Tenemos esta oportunidad para hacerle sentir lo especial que es, para demostrarle lo que sentimos por él. ¡¿Vamos a…?! -Spike se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro, calmándose. Twilight notó que era enojo la manera en que estaba llevando todo eso. No esperaba eso de él- ¿Vamos a dejar que lo último que vea de nosotros es tristeza por él y por lo que le pasa, o quizás… alegría por haberlo conocido, y agradecimiento por todo lo que nos ayudó?

Twilight miró con ternura a Spike. ¿Cuánta sabiduría podía tener su asistente número uno? De no ser por él, de seguro no habría podido hacer ni la mitad de cosas que logró hasta ahora. No tardó en abrazarlo, lagrimeando esta vez lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

\- Tienes razón, Spike. Fui… fui una…

\- No Twilight – Dijo Spike con pesar- Yo también siento que está mal. No es justo. Pero… tenemos que ser fuertes, como Naruto lo fue por nosotros.

Twilight lo soltó y volvió a mirarse al espejo, dándose cuenta y aceptando por primera vez que esta era la última vez que Naruto pisaría Equestria.

\- Spike… toma nota.

* * *

Los invitados fueron llegando. Hubo tantos que llenaron por completo el salón.

Las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence con Shining Armor, Spike y Twilight se sentaron cerca de la mesa donde irían Naruto y su familia, los Apple, con las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Rainbow Dash se sentarían en otra, Derpy Hooves con Doctor Hooves acompañándola se sentarían junto a Vinyl Scratch, quien fue convocada para musicalizar la fiesta, con Octavia Melody, Lyra Hearthstrings y Bon Bon la acompañarían. Zecora y Discord, ocuparían otra mesa con Fluttershy, los Cake fueron también invitados y se sentarían con Pinkie, quienes fueron los encargados de suministrar los dulces. Rarity compartiría mesa con Rose, Lili Valley y Daisy quienes fueron también invitadas por ayudar con el decorado, y ellas a su vez pidieron permiso para traer a Minuette, a quienes sus amigos la llamaban "Colgate", y por último Cherelee con toda su clase también fueron invitados, pese a que Naruto solo los conoció una vez, junto con la Alcaldesa Mare quien estaba de manera oficial. Cuando por fin llegaron todos y se distribuyeron en sus asientos, parecía que al menos la mitad de Ponyville estaba en el salón.

En un momento entró Rarity y le hizo una seña a Twilight, quien se levantó y todos los presentes callaron al verla.

\- ¡Yeguas y corceles, amigos de Ponyville, bienvenidos! Les agradezco a todos por poder venir aquí con tan poca anticipación, y sobre todo, a todos aquellos que colaboraron para poder realizar esta fiesta de última hora.

Twilight realizó una pausa, en la cual hubo sonidos de cascos como aplauso y murmullos de aprobación.

\- También, se que la mayoría aquí no saben por qué fueron invitados hoy, por lo que les vuelvo a agradecer por comprometerse a venir. Estamos aquí, porque debemos rendirle homenaje a un gran amigo de Equestria. Alguien quien arriesgó múltiples veces su vida para salvar a Equestria, y con quien sin su ayuda, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí. ¡A todo poni presente, me es un orgullo presentarles al Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki y a su esposa e hijos, Hinata Hyuga, Boruto y Himawari Uzumaki!

Las puertas que daban a los pasillos se abrieron, y la familia Uzumaki entró en el salón. Rarity se había superado a si misma con los trajes y vestidos. Himawari y Hinata llevaban vestidos blancos con ciertos tonos de rosa que hacían resaltar sus ojos blancos y el cabello azul de ambas. Boruto llevaba un traje de gala negro que incluían ciertos detalles de rosa oscuro, igual a la ropa que usaba en su juventud. Naruto también llevaba un traje de gala, pero era el más llamativo, era color naranja oscuro, como su ropa de juventud, mientas que sus pantalones tenían ciertos tonos de blanco, y una capa negra en su espalda con la palabra Hokage bordada en dorado. Un traje de fiestas digno de un Hokage.

Los invitados estallaron en vitores y sonidos de cascos, mientras la familia sonriente se dirigía a su mesa, que se ubicaba cerca de la de las princesas y a la vista del resto. De inmediato, Twilight ordenó traer la comida, de lo que se encargaron Applejack y varios ponis que formaban parte de la comitiva real de Celestia.

Fue una cena ostentosa, de las mas grandes que se hicieron en ese castillo. Los Apples no solo trajeron platillos a base de manzana, sino grandes cantidades de barriles llenos de cidra de la mejor calidad. Fluttershy, fiel a su palabra, suministró diversos tipos de carne que fueron servidos a los comensales humanos en platillos exquisitos y apetitosos, y Discord incluso puso su parte incluyendo gaseosas (bebida que en Equestria no se había escuchado hablar) y platos no vegetales como tocino y otros en la mesa de Naruto. Sin embargo, uno de los detalles mas amables para Naruto fue la inclusión de un pequeño plato de ramen con cerco y huevos, el favorito de su infancia, cortecía de Discord y de Twilight por tener la idea. Para los equinos de la fiesta hubo platos que iban de hamburguesas de heno a manzanas fritas y formas de cocinar vegetales que los humanos jamás escucharon hablar.

En todo tiempo, los invitados hablaban y reían, las Mane Six y muchos otros disfrutaban cambiándose de mesa para estar junto a algún poni en particular, en todo momento, Vinyl Scratch mantenía la fiesta musicalizada con un equipo que ella mismo trajo al salón, incluso Boruto llegó a pensar que era una fiesta genial.

Cuando la opípara cena terminó, Twilight volvió a levantarse, esta vez para pararse frenta a la mesa de los invitados de honor, y Naruto notó como las CMC se levantaban discretamente y se escabullían detrás de un cortinado cerrado en una esquina del salón. La habitación volvió a sumirse en silencio, y Twilight miró a Naruto a los ojos mientras Spike le traía una carta escrita apenas un poco más de una hora antes.

\- Naruto…- Comenzó a leer Twilight- La primera vez que nos conocimos, eras un extraño en este mundo, un accidente que ocurrió por error, y que debía solucionar lo mas pronto posible. Sin embargo, el poco tiempo que estuviste conviviendo con nosotras aquí en Ponyville, demostraron la clase de persona que eres. Sin ser de este mundo, apenas conociéndonos en pocos días, te levantaste en contra de nuestros enemigos, peleaste por nosotras, arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la nuestra, y nos ayudaste a derrotar enemigos que por nuestra cuenta jamás podríamos haber vencido. Pero no solo has peleado, nos has dado una parte de ti, demostrando tu voluntad de fuego, y nos has obsequiado en este poco tiempo en que estuvimos juntos un futuro y una esperanza invaluable como nunca hemos visto en Equestria. Y ahora… tendremos que decirte adiós para siempre.

Esta última frase causó revuelo entre los invitados, quienes no sabían nada acerca de la enfermedad de Naruto. Mientras tanto, el Hokage se encontraba tenso, intentando contenerse, aunque Hinata sabía que podía llorar de felicidad por todo lo que estaba escuchando. Pese a todos sus años, Twilight conseguía sacar su lado sensible de manera sencilla.

\- ¿Cómo decir adiós a alguien que nos dio tanto? -Continuó Twilight- ¿Cómo despedirse de alguien tan pronto, cuando forma parte de nosotros como la mismísima Magia de la Amistad? Pero… otro amigo muy cercano me hizo darme cuenta… no debemos decir adiós, sino decir gracias. Gracias por toda la alegría, la lucha, el valor y la risa que nos otorgaste. Gracias por la vida que diste por tus amigos y tu nación, y por haberla compartido con nosotros. Gracias por dejarnos formar parte de tu historia, y tu formar parte de la nuestra.

En ese momento, Twilight dejó la carta y extendió sus alas, un haz de luz la iluminó desde el techo, mientras el resto de la luz de la habitación bajaba de a poco.

\- ¡Como princesa de Equestria, como tu amiga, y en nombre de todos aquellos en este mundo a los que lograste tocar tan solo un instante con tu luz! ¡Todos! ¡Te agradecemos! ¡Damos las gracias, al Hokage de Konoha, al Heroe de Equestria y a nuestro querido amigo, damos gracias Naruto Uzumaki!

La habitación saltó en aplausos, al mismo tiempo que Naruto y su familia se levantaban y aplaudían al terminar el discurso. En aquel momento, el telón que estaba en una esquina se abrió, y mostró a las CMC con instrumentos musicales y micrófonos, al igual que a Vinyl Scratch con su equipo de audio junto a ellas. Sin perder un instante, música comenzó a sonar, mientras Applebloom le arrjaba un micrófono a Twilight, que lo atajó con su magia.

Entonces la princesa comenzó a cantar, mientras el resto de las Mane Six se apresuraban a levantarse de sus asientos y acompañarla en la canción que Twilight preparó para aquel momento.

(La canción es "Friend for Life" de los créditos de Equestria Girls)

_**A friend for life**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

_**A friend for life**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

Solo la voz de Twilight cantaba la letra, mientras el resto de las Mane Six la acompañaban en un coro, y las CMC comenzaban a tocar a medida que avanzaba la canción.

_**I couldn't see what was**_

_**Right there in front of me**_

_**Turned my back**_

_**Got my mind off track**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You saw a world that was**_

_**Something new entirely**_

_**Helped me to see**_

_**All the possibilities**_

A medida que la canción avanzaba, también lo hacia el ritmo de la canción. Pronto los ponis invitados comenzaron a chocar cascos con el ritmo, mientras que otros acompañaban con sus voces o incluso algunos se ponían a bailar. Discord incluso comenzó a colocar efectos como estrellas brillantes en el techo o diamantes flotantes en la habitación. La familia Uzumaki no hacía otra cosa mas que maravillarse ante ese despliegue de magia y música.

_**Oooohhhhh...**_

_**Like a star in the day light**_

_**Or like a diamond at night**_

_**Your light was hidden**_

_**From my sight**_

_**A friend for life**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

_**A friend for life**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

Twilight se adelantó hacia la mesa de los Uzumakis para cantar más personalmente a Naruto mientras las demás la seguían detrás cantando coros.

_**Every friendship is tested**_

_**You seem sincere**_

_**But it's all unclear now**_

_**But with a word**_

_**Everything changes**_

_**And just like that**_

_**You and I are right back**_

_**Oohhh...**_

_**Like a star in the day light (Star in the day light)**_

_**Or like a diamond at night (Diamond at night)**_

_**Your light will shine**_

_**When the time is right**_

Nuevamente explotó el estribillo, y con él un nuevo despliegue de luces que hizo a Himawari saltar junto al resto de los ponis a disfrutar de la música, mientras que Naruto tomó a Hinata y la hizo girar sobre si misma, solo para agarrar su otro brazo y comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la música. Boruto por su parte, solo se quedó observando anonadado ante el despliegue de luces y magia.

_**A friend for life**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

_**A friend for life**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

Twilight canto la siguiente estrofa con todo su ímpetu, al ser la que mejor describía lo que sentía por el chico, y lo que hizo por ella, sus amigas, y por Equestria.

_**When I put my hand out**_

_**And I thought I would fall**_

_**You knew what I needed**_

_**And you came around**_

_**To fix it all**_

La música se silenció de repente y solo fueron Twilight sus amigas cantando nuevamente el estribillo antes de volver a surgir el ritmo con más fuerza que antes.

_**A friend for life**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

_**A friend for life**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

_**A friend for life**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

_**Ooohh-wa-ooohh**_

_**(Like a star in the day light)**_

_**A friend for life**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

_**(Like a diamond at night)**_

_**That's what you are to me**_

La canción terminó con Twilight diciendo una última vez la frase, la habitación volviendo a iluminarse de repente y estallando en gritos, aplausos y vítores, mientras que Naruto iba a donde estaban las Mane Six y se agachaba para darles un abrazo que ellas devolvieron can tanta intensidad que parecía que iban a convertirse en una estatua.

Cuando se separaron, Pinkie saltó y tomó el micrófono de Twilight.

\- ¡Muy bien ponis! ¿Quién quiere continuar con esta noche de karaoke?

Hubo algunas aclamaciones en el público, pero de repente surgió la voz de Scootaloo amplificada por un micrófono.

\- ¡Que el invitado de honor continúe con esta fiesta! ¡Que cante Naruto!

La proposición fue recibida con gritos de aclamación de parte de todos, que se unieron al coro que pronto llenó toda la sala. El Hokage se quedó de piedra ante la presión grupal.

\- ¡QUE CANTE NARUTO! ¡QUE CANTE NARUTO! ¡QUE CANTE NARUTO!

Finalmente, Naruto rio mientras asentía y todos, incluidos su familia, festejaron y vivaron ante la idea del Hokage cantando una canción. Sin embargo, Naruto tomó muy en serio la propuesta, se acercó a las CMC y les susurró.

\- Quisiera cantar la canción que ya saben. Esa que les enseñé hace tanto tiempo…

Las potrillas se miraron y sonrieron mientras afirmaban enérgicamente con la cabeza y Naruto se colocaba frente a ellas con un micrófono. Las luces volvieron a bajar y solo Naruto y las CMC fueron el centro de atención. La canción fue una que Naruto les enseñó a las CMC hace mucho tiempo, cuando ellas le enseñaron por primera vez su banda, y Naruto les enseñó ese tema que recordaba se lo enseñó un amigo que cruzaba los mares en busca de aventuras. Todo comenzó con un gran solo de instrumentos, que llevó a una canción de gran fuerza, pero llena de sentimiento.

(La canción es One Day de The Rootless, también conocida por ser el 13º opening de One Piece. La letra es traducida de diferentes fuentes)

_**Cada vez que miro al cielo después de la lluvia**_

_**Pienso en el pasado cuando solo era un llorón**_

_**Iba frenéticamente detrás**_

_**de alguien**_

_**Y diciendo "Quiero volverme más fuerte"**_

Tanto los ponis como la familia de Naruto quedaron sorprendidos de la canción, tanto por como Naruto la cantaba, como por lo sentimental que era para el ninja. Sus hijos no sabían mucho de la época en que Naruto era joven y seguía los pasos de Sasuke, pero Hinata recordaba bien las largas semanas en las que Naruto se deprimía y luchaba constantemente por superarse a si mismo,

_**Las voces diciendo "gracias"**_

_**Se desvanecen en el viento**_

_**¿He conseguido volverme mas fuerte?**_

_**Aun no tengo la respuesta**_

_**y eso es porque tengo que ir aún más lejos**_

El estribillo explotó con una ovación que hizo a los presentes vitorear por el ninja. Esta canción no era para bailar, era para sentirla, y los sentimientos de Naruto llegaron a cada uno de los presentes como un maremoto. Twilight y sus amigas ya lo habían sentido antes, pero las otras princesas no. Era increíble el poder que emanaba de Naruto al cantar, tal como sucedía en otras ocasiones en Equestria.

_**¡Vamos, avancemos!**_

_**Sin que nada nos detenga**_

_**Sin darnos por vencidos ante el paso del tiempo**_

_**Levantándonos todas las veces que haga falta**_

_**porque no quiero perder lo que es preciado para mi**_

La canción continuó con las CMC tocando y los vitores se fueron apagando a medida que Naruto se acercaba a la siguiente estrofa. Boruto escuchaba atentamente a la canción, sentía un impulso irresistible de pararse junto al resto de los invitados a aclamar a su padre, pero sentía algo profundo en la letra que era personal para él.

_**Como los pájaros en el atardecer**_

_**estoy buscando el mañana que aún no puedo ver**_

_**Mientras titubeo, incluso si tengo miedo**_

_**no miraré los pasos que dejé atras**_

_**Las palabras de desánimo**_

_**están a mi alrededor, pero…**_

_**sólo tengo una meta por la que no rendirme**_

_**para superar las penas y alegrías**_

_**Continúo avanzando poco a poco**_

El estribillo volvió a estallar con una letra distinta. Mientras los invitados continuaban maravillándose y aclamando a Naruto por la canción las Mane Six y la familia del Hokage oian la canción como una conversación personal hacia ellos. La canción estaba llena de significado, lo que describía en parte era la personalidad de Naruto, y su voluntad de no rendirse, y en aquel momento en particular, era un mensaje de ánimo para todos ellos.

_**Extiendo mis brazos**_

_**Hacia el cielo interminable**_

_**Mientras aun creo en un solo futuro**_

_**El tiempo pasado queda atrás**_

_**Pero no quiero perder lo que es preciado para mi**_

De repente, el ritmo cambió, y Naruto comenzó a cantar un puente que avanzaba nuevamente hacia el estribillo. Boruto no pudo evitarlo y se levantó para ir junto a su familia, y estar frente a su padre, que continuaba su interpretación poniendo su alma en esta.

_**La voz que escucho en mi interior**_

_**está siempre, siempre apoyándome**_

_**Aunque se interponga la molesta lluvia**_

_**Pero no huiré, oh!**_

Una última vez el estribillo regresó, pero esta vez Boruto se sumó a su familia y al resto de las mane six, vivando y aplaudiendo a su padre ante esa demostración que deseaban que no terminara.

_**¡Vamos, avancemos!**_

_**Sin que nada nos detenga**_

_**Sin darnos por vencidos ante el paso del tiempo**_

_**Levantándonos todas las veces que haga falta**_

_**porque no quiero perder lo que es preciado para mi**_

_**Creyendo en el futuro…**_

La canción terminó con un nuevo solo de las CMC que terminaron la canción en un tono suave, y la habitación se llenó de aplausos y gritos. Fue tan impresionante, tan lleno de sentimiento, que incluso entre algunos invitados, incluyendo también a las Mane Six y las princesas, hubo algunas lágrimas. La canción no solo hablaba de como deberían continuar en ese momento, sino de lo mucho que recorrió Naruto, y lo que le quedaba por recorrer. Era un testamente de la valentía y voluntad del ninja, y dejó pasmados a muchos, incluyendo a su propio hijo.

Naruto se dio vuelta y abrazó a una por una a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que sin dudarlo dejaron sus instrumentos para abrazarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos, y luego le tocó el turno a su familia y amigos. Ante los aplausos de todos los presentes, Naruto volvió a tomar el micrófono, lo que hizo que poco a poco las alabanzas se apagaran.

\- Bueno… si bien creo en todo lo que dije, entiendo que también significa un gran desafío. ¿Cómo esperar que puedan seguir adelante, pese a que estamos despidiéndonos para siempre?

El público no dijo nada, pero muchos ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ante las palabras del ninja.

\- Realmente… me habría gustado tener mas aventuras. Me habría gustado poder gozar aun más con mi familia, con mis amigos. Me habría gustado mucho haber prestado mas atención y mas cariño a mi familia, a mi esposa, a mis hijos, me habría gustado que nadie de los que quiero se hubieran sentido dejados de lado por mí.

Esta vez miró a su hijo, que mantuvo una mirada seria, aunque sus brazos temblaban ligeramente.

\- Pero… tal como aquellos que me precedieron, aquellos que perdí aun siguieron conmigo. Mis padres, el Sabio Pervertido, Neji… es mi esperanza que siga formando parte de ustedes, incluso después de despedirnos. Sé que suena trillado, y cursi, pero espero que sientan que no los dejaré nunca incluso cuando me vaya. Y es por eso…

Naruto tragó saliva.

\- Es por eso… que les pido que avancen, sin detenerse nunca. Es mi esperanza que… incluso aunque me vaya, y pese a las dificultades que sin duda están por venir, Equestria y mi mundo encuentren la forma de avanzar juntos, hacia ese futuro brillante que se que nos espera. Continúen caminando, sin que nada los detenga. Continúen…

No hubo vítores, no hubo alabanzas, solo un aplauso estruendoso que mostró el respeto por el discurso de despedido del Séptimo Hokage. Naruto, cabizbajo y sonriente mientras duró el aplauso, al apagarse miró nuevamente a su familia, a sus amigos, y a todos aquellos que había conocido al estar en ese maravilloso mundo.

\- Y ahora… ¡continuemos con esta fiesta!

Y así fue. Las canciones continuaron, aunque ninguna tuvo la potencia de las dos primeras. Luego de un par de canciones cantadas por diferentes invitados, en las que se incluyeron Pinkie, Fluttershy, e incluso Celestia y Luna, llegaron los postres. Sweet Apple Acres y Sugarcube Corner habían traído las mejores delicias que podían realizar. Pasteles de diferentes colores y tamaños, tartas de gran variedad de sabores, chocolates y dulces. Todo delicioso.

Naruto no recordó mucho después de que empezaron los postres. En un momento se disculpó para poder ir al baño, en donde se lavó la cara para despejarse. No sentía dolor, pero sentía debilidad en sus brazos y en el abdomen, incluso tosió un poco de sangre, aunque era difícil entender si era grave sin el dolor. De todas maneras, sabía que no le quedaba demasiado.

La fiesta no duró mucho más, y Naruto con su familia se quedaron en la entrada para despedir personalmente a cada uno de los presentes. Muchos incluso pidieron poder sacarse una foto con el Hokage como recuerdo, a las cuales Naruto aceptó de buena gana. Se sentía complacido de ser recordado al menos de esa manera.

Cuando solo quedaron las Mane Six con sus hermanas y las Princesas. Cadence, Luna y Celestia dieron una solemne reverencia a Naruto, y que los estarían esperando por la mañana en Canterlot. Las Mane Six pronto acordaron cada una que estarían en ese mismo sitio por la mañana y se marcharon cada una a su hogar. Twilight, al vivir en el palacio, guio a la familia por los corredores junto con Spike para llevarlos a sus propias habitaciones.

Himawari, durante el recorrido, vio que Hinata intercambiaba palabras con Naruto. Algo nerviosa, aunque decidida, se separó rápidamente de su hermano y quiso decirle algo a su padre, pero este la detuvo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

\- No importa lo que decidas, quiero decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti, y que tienes todo mi apoyo, ahora, en esta vida, y en la siguiente…

Con esas palabras, Naruto continuó con su esposa su camino, y Himawari se quedó anonadada, viendo la espalda de su padre, y una sonrisa se fue formando cada vez más iluminada mientras los seguía rápidamente para no quedar atrás.

El castillo tenía habitaciones de sobra, Boruto y Himawari durmieron en habitaciones separadas y Twilight le cedió a Naruto y Himawari su propia habitación con la cama extra grande. Confesó que le agradaba dormir mas cerca de la biblioteca de todas formas.

La habitación de Twilight daba a un balcón, donde Naruto pasó un momento abrazado a su esposa, contemplando Ponyville y el resto de Equestria, a la luz de la luna y sus miles de estrellas sobre ese campo infinito. Así fue como ocurrió, la última noche de Naruto Uzumaki en Equestria.


End file.
